


Amar

by FreeNingyo



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi, free - Freeform, makosou - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas propias SouMako
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Aprendí a decir amor  
A veces el corazón siente cosas tan complicadas que no sabes darles el nombre correcto. Es más, te confundes hasta tal punto de denominar a algo amor cuando realmente no lo es, ¿o sí? ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía realmente por cada uno? ¿Y por qué ambos sentimientos eran tan intensos, pero a la vez tan distintos?  
Nunca, en mi vida, quise separarme de Haru. Somos amigos desde que me alcanza la memoria y no imagino un futuro en el que él no esté presente. Me importaba poco que quisiera nadar profesionalmente o que se hiciera chef, eso era algo que sólo tenía que elegir él. Yo sólo deseaba que cualquier cosa que eligiera le hiciera realmente feliz. Que se propusiera metas y las cumpliera con el ahínco y la pasión que le pone a nadar. Y todo esto lo quería también para todos mis amigos: Nagisa, Rei, Rin. Pero con Haru era un sentimiento más fuerte, más profundo, más afianzando y al que yo, durante muchos años denominé amor.  
Estaba en medio de mi reflexión cuando mi vista le buscó instintivamente. Sousuke, él, que reía con unos dientes blancos y perfectos mientras Rin contaba algo. Todos (Nagisa, Rei y Haru) estaban tan pendientes de la historia de Rin que nadie se dio cuenta que su risa había cedido y sus hermosas pupilas caribeñas se habían parado en mí. No pude sostenerle la mirada, así que fingí entretenerme con el fuego de la hoguera. Aún sentía su vista sobre mí. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable. ¿Por qué también sentía que no quería separarlo de mí? Tan sólo nos conocíamos de hace unos días y todo aquello que sentía por mis amigos era algo que también se había trasladado a él desde el primer momento.  
Era de noche, la playa estaba oscura, sólo iluminada por una gran luna llena y nuestra pequeña hoguera. Mis amigos estaban disfrutando de la velada, yo estaba verdaderamente feliz por ellos, pero el corazón me apretaba en el pecho como si presintiera algo, algo que de un momento a otro iba a cambiar aquella apacible noche de verano.  
Me sobresalté en demasía cuando sentí una mano cálida apoyarse en mi hombro. Temblé más, cuando cerca de mi cara esos ojos turquesa me miraban seriamente unos segundos antes de hablarme.  
\- ¿Me acompañas al baño? - cerró sus párpados y vi una tierna sonrisa que no esperaba de él.  
-Humm- asentí lentamente. ¿Por qué me lo decía a mí? ¿Por qué no avisaba a Rin que era su amigo? ¿O a Nagisa que estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué me llama a mí que sentía la cara arder cuando me hablaba?  
Haru y los demás levantaron su vista a la vez que nosotros nos erguimos. Con un "en seguida volvemos" todos volvieron a su amena conversación. Todos excepto Haru que con un rostro sereno y tranquilo me hizo sentir que todo iría bien. No sé qué es lo que tenía que ir bien, pero me apaciguó su mirada cómplice.  
Emprendí un lento paso al ritmo de Sousuke, quien iba tranquilo con sus manos descansando en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista pegada en las estrellas. Yo quise admirarlas también, pero apenas podía despegar mis ojos unos centímetros de la arena. Quise preguntarle todo lo que anteriormente había pasado por mi mente: ¿Por qué yo? Pero no me atrevía. El corazón me apretaba cuando tan sólo el pensamiento se cruzaba.  
Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que los demás no escuchasen, Sousuke detuvo su caminar. Paré y levanté mis pupilas hacia él para saber qué había provocado el cese de su marcha. Mis mejillas ardieron cuando vi esa mirada seria e impenetrable atravesándome, entrando en mi cuerpo y rozando mi alma. No me atreví a bajar mi vista a la arena, me parecía peligroso dejar de mirarle, como si mi vida dependiera de quedarme observando ese brillo entre sus pestañas.  
-Perdóname Makoto. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? La confusión se dibujó en todo mi rostro.  
-N-no s-sé a q-qué te refieres. - odié a mi voz por tartamudear de esa forma. Sus iris volvieron al cielo.  
-Sé que te molesta mi presencia. No es, en absoluto, mi intención que te sientas incómodo. Sé que soy un intruso pe...  
\- ¿Qué? No eres un intruso, eres mi amigo también. - sus ojos bajaron con sorpresa hasta los míos e hizo que reflexionase mis aceleradas palabras. No eran del todo mentira, yo ya deseaba para él todo eso que deseo para la gente que quiero. Yo ya lo sentía mi amigo. - Me-me agrada que vengas con nosotros, no quiero que dejes de hacerlo. - conseguí estabilizar un poco mi voz.  
-Me alegra, escuchar eso. - sonrió de nuevo de esa forma dulce. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía esa noche. - Entonces, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? Llevas toda la noche extraño.  
Volví a no entenderle. ¿Se había estado fijando en mí todo el tiempo? Qué vergüenza... Además, lo único a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas toda la noche era a... ¿¡Su mano!? Su mano se acercaba a mi cara. ¡No! ¡La sentirá arder! Giré mi cuello en dirección contraria por inercia. No quería que Sousuke supiera que mi cuerpo respondía extraño con él delante, se preocupará de nuevo. Sin embargo, estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pues retiró sus dedos a medio camino y volvió a disculparse. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal cuando se disculpaba? ¿Por qué me quemaba tanto el corazón cuando su semblante se entristeció?  
Comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más. Los servicios estaban a tan sólo unos metros, tenían aspectos de pequeñas cabañas de madera. Él entró. Lo esperé en la puerta, sentado en la arena y reposé mi espalda en las maderas. ¿Por qué no contesté a su pregunta? ¿Por qué no pude decirle nada? ¿Por qué sentía que debería haberle dicho algo? Abracé mis piernas y escondí mi cara en ellas. ¿Por qué me siento tan idiota? ¿Por qué sigue apretando tanto mi pecho?  
-Si no quieres hablar me quedaré aquí toda la noche. - levanté la cabeza de sobremanera. Sousuke se había sentado a mi lado en la misma posición que yo sólo que su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos girada hacia mí. Era tierno verle así. Mis mejillas soportaron el calor de mi pensamiento. ¿De verdad pensaba quedarse ahí toda la noche esperando a que yo hablara? No quise ser tan estúpido como para ponerle a prueba. Le dije la verdad.  
-N-no es tu culpa, Sousuke, de verdad. E-es que... hay un sentimiento nu-nuevo en mí y no sé sobrellevarlo.  
\- ¿De qué sentimiento se trata? - preguntó con una ternura impropia de él pero que agradecí conocer.  
-N-no estoy seguro.  
\- ¿Qué te produce ese sentimiento?  
-U-una persona.  
\- ¿Y cómo te hace sentir esa persona? - me escuchaba con atención.  
-Cuando está a mi lado quiero reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón se vuelve ansioso y late descontrolado. Me dan ganas de bailar y a la vez, de correr a casa para no salir de mi habitación. - Sousuke chasqueó, su cara de ilusión había desaparecido. Me preocupé. ¿Por qué se había puesto así de repente? ¿Qué le he dicho? ¿Por qué mi corazón se estremece con tanto ahínco? Me apresuré a seguir hablando sin parar por el nerviosismo. - También hace que... que me pregunte muchas cosas. Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero entender por qué mi corazón se acelera. Quiero saber el porqué de cada uno de sus gestos. - La voz se me fue deteriorando hasta sin razón convertirse en llanto. - Sousuke. - sollocé. - ¿por qué te has puesto triste otra vez?  
-Makoto...- dudó unos segundos con sus manos en el aire, pero finalmente lo hizo. Me abrazó. Me aferré a él; de nuevo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No sabía por qué exactamente estaba llorando, sólo había visto un segundo gesto de disgusto en él y las lágrimas fluyeron solas. Sousuke comenzó a peinar mi pelo. Sentía en mis orejas el latido estridente de mi corazón desenfrenado, hasta que... Entendí que ése no era mi corazón. Mi odio derecho reposaba en su pecho y era de donde procedía el golpeteo. Descansé mi mejilla notando aún más sus latidos, ellos parecían trasmitirle la sangre y el calor a las mismas. Llevé mi mano muy cerca para sentirle también en la yema de mis dedos. Había dejado de llorar también sin razón. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios antes de hablarme- No vuelvas a llorar así solo por verme triste.  
No quise moverme de entre sus brazos quería seguir escuchando ese latido. Quería sentir su respiración normalizarse, Sousuke se había puesto muy nervioso. Quise buscar sus ojos desde mi posición. Él me ayudó a encontrarme con su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, sin embargo, él parecía tan tranquilo. Me sonrió y besó mi pelo. De nuevo, sentí un calor invadir toda mi cara.  
No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí con él, pero me pareció insuficiente.  
-Deberíamos volver, van a preocuparse por nosotros. - hice un sonido afirmativo, aunque no quería.Me separé de él y volví mi vista al suelo. Sousuke se enderezó. -Vamos. - susurró y al levantar mi cabeza pude ver cómo me tendía su mano. Un rayo de luz invadía cada rincón de mi interior. Mis dedos rozaron los suyos con una descarga eléctrica. A Sousuke le recorrió un temblor que disimuló con una sonrisa, no se dejó vencer por él y mantuvo su entereza.  
Nos quedamos viendo un segundo antes de emprender el camino de vuelta.  
-Tú sabes qué es lo que siento ¿verdad?  
Sousuke se detuvo ante mi pregunta.  
-Sí. - respondió con una mueca melancólica. - Es por Haru ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Q-qué? N-no... No es él. - agarró mi antebrazo, ¿Sousuke estaba asustado? ¿Por qué me miraba, así como si esperase que dijera algo más? Quería hablar, pero su boca no producía sonidos. - S-sou, m-me estás haciendo d-daño. - de un movimiento quitó su mano de mi brazo. Pero esta vez todo su cuerpo me envolvió.  
\- ¿Soy yo? ¿Por eso estás extraño conmigo? - parecía que su voz iba a resquebrajarse en algún momento. Nuevamente escuché su palpitar. Llevé inconsciente mis manos a su espalda para atraer más su pecho hacia mí. ¿Qué tenía ese corazón? ¿Por qué me gustaba escucharlo? De nuevo, no quería separarme de él. - Makoto, por favor, contéstame.  
-Y-yo no quería que lo supieras. No es tu culpa hacerme sentir extraño.  
Sousuke agachó su cabeza para dejarla reposar en mí. Sus latidos estaban empezando a aumentar. Su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza propia del mar enfurecido ¿qué le estaba pasando a Sousuke?  
-No me alejaré de tí hasta que no sepas ponerle nombre a este sentimiento. - susurró.  
*******************************  
Sus bellos ojos estaban esperando a que despertara.  
\- ¿Qué soñabas? - dijo justo antes de apartar unos mechones de mi cara.  
-Con la noche que todo comenzó. Cumpliste tu promesa.  
-A día de hoy no has podido ponerle un nombre.  
Me acerqué a él, besé su pecho y cerré mis ojos disfrutando plenamente del contacto de su piel.  
-Tú sabías qué era.  
-Tú también lo sabes, ahora. - me delató.  
\- ¿Qué pasará si le pongo nombre a lo que siento? - un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi espalda.  
-Que te haré mío para siempre porque yo te amo. - calmó tajantemente todo mi miedo. No me dio tiempo a responderle porque sus labios ya habían atrapado a los míos. Llevó mi mano a su corazón y sentí ese delicioso tic-tac en mis dedos. La ternura de su boca no pasó de una danza cuando se separó de mí.  
-Amor. Siento amor, Sou. Siento que nací para amarte.  
Sonrió con su perfecta dentadura.  
-Ahora serás mío para siempre.


	2. Déjate mimar

—Deberías dejarte mimar de vez en cuando.  
Makoto parpadeó confuso y a pesar que el dedo de Sousuke seguía recorriendo de forma suave y agradable su cuerpo, aquel pensamiento llenó su mente. ¿No se dejaba consentir lo suficiente por su novio? ¿No era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora mientras su piel estaba siendo acariciada tan dulcemente por aquellas manos?  
—No te entiendo. —respondió Makoto. A lo que Sousuke sonrió sonoramente.  
—No me dejas hacer nada por ti. A veces no sé cómo he conseguido que seas mi novio.  
—Pero sí haces mucho por mí. —contestó nervioso. Sousuke era lo suficientemente galán como para que conquistar a alguien fuera difícil, o al menos eso pensaba Makoto. Cualquiera podría perder la cabeza por él con tan sólo verle respirar. ¡Y allí estaba él siendo malcriado como si su dermis fuera de seda por un semidiós! ¿Acaso podía pedir más?  
Las caricias se detuvieron en el momento en que Sousuke se apoyó sobre su codo para llevar aquella conversación con seriedad.  
—Dime una sola cosa que haya hecho por tí hoy.  
Sousuke había cocinado aquel día, aunque Makoto repimió esa primera idea. Era obvio que a él le tocaba al día siguiente ya que se turnaban para ello. Tuvo que pensar más de lo que esperaba y entonces recordó que le negó a su novio cuando se ofreció a llevar las bolsas de la compra. Pero era porque no quería que se lastimara el hombro. Las bolsas eran muy pesadas y no podía permitirlo.  
Frunció el ceño inconscientemente en busca de otro momento y recordó lo que ocurrió mientras estudiaba. Él estaba en el salón mientras Sousuke limpiaba la habitación y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno de sus libros de apuntes. Sousuke parecía enfadado porque decía que él podía habérselo llevado si se lo hubiera pedido. Y en la noche volvió a enfurruñarse cuando Makoto insistió en sacar la basura.  
¿Estaba ya Sousuke pensando en esta conversación en aquel momento? Por supuesto. No era que se sintiera un cero a la izquierda, pero sí, a veces quería que Makoto lo necesitara un poco más. Era demasiado independiente.  
—No sigas arrugando así la frente no vas a encontrar nada. —al final, dándose por vencedor Sousuke se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. —Tachibana puede hacerlo todo solo.  
—¿Puedo pedir algo ahora? —dijo con una urgencia que sorprendió a Sousuke.  
—Claro.  
—Dime que me quieres.  
Aquello pareció caer sobre Sousuke como una bofetada. De algún modo es posible que la hubiera cagado.  
—Te amo, Makoto. —a pesar de lo bonitas que siempre sonaban aquellas palabras en boca de Sousuke, él sonrió a medias.  
—No quiero parecer un aprovechado. —desveló.  
—Oh, ya pienso eso de ti. No te preocupes. —Sousuke volvió a su trabajo inicial de corretear por la anatomía marcada de Makoto con sus dedos. —Te aprovechas de tu hombría para dejar la hombría de tu novio por los suelos y que parezca un novio pésimo. —bromeó.  
—No lo eres. Eres el mejor y te amo y no quiero que te canses de mí.  
Sousuke se detuvo un instante perdiéndose en la seriedad de la mirada boscosa. Makoto estaba hablando muy regio a pesar de que sus pupilas parecían temblar. Era tan fuerte y valiente que olvidaba que bajo esa capa estaba el ser más puro e inocente que conocía. ¿Cansarse? Sousuke no imaginaba tal cosa. Quería permanecer ahí con él hasta el final de sus días.  
—Entonces, déjame mimarte. —pidió.  
Makoto pareció entender entonces a su novio. Tan sólo quería sentirse necesitado y eso lo hacía muy tierno. Además, a él también le gustaba que Sousuke lo buscara cuando requería ayuda, un consejo sencillo, una ayuda, aunque fuera mínima. No hubo espera para más lamentaciones.  
—Bésame quiero arrumacos ahora. —ordenó Makoto. Sousuke hubo de rendirse en una sonrisa ante tan fácil y tentadora petición, si ese era el único modo de comenzar a brindarle a su novio un poco de sí lo haría sin problemas.


	3. Escritos

Makoto comenzó a escribir. Sousuke sabía lo que haría desde el momento que su vista quedó fija en ninguna parte. Efectivamente, de pronto se levantó del sillón para ir en busca de sus gafas y su libreta. Tomó una pluma negra, su favorita, y las letras parecieron tomar vida propia como queriendo ser liberadas de la tinta. Él solo era el vector que unía la fantasía con el mundo real, decía.  
Sousuke lo observaba cauteloso. Sin ruidos y apreciando cada uno de los movimientos que el otro hacía. Su expresión sería, tan poco habitual, y sus manos deslizándose por el papel, rozándolo de forma hipnótica. De algún modo lo encontraba erótico. Aún vestido y trabajando, su chico preferido era mucho más ardiente de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. O eso, o simplemente era algo que sólo él podía apreciar y que por tanto gustaba de tener ese privilegio sólo para él.  
La intimidad de aquella pequeña cabaña, escogida por su novio, en mitad del bosque era un aliciente más para encenderse. Imaginar que el mundo era suyo, que todo en cuánto veía era para el disfrute de ambos, que se encontraban allí sin que nadie pudiera verlos era realmente interesante. Sin embargo, las razones eran otras. Solían visitarla para la inspiración de Makoto.  
Resignado por sus inapropiados pensamientos se distrajo preguntando, mas su novio se seguía viendo realmente provocativo:  
\- ¿Qué describes?  
-A un arcángel. -sonrió, pero no despegó su vista de las hojas. -Pero es un arcángel peligroso.  
\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó interesado.  
-Dios lo quiere desterrar porque es demasiado... erótico. -susurró la última palabra.  
Sousuke sintió una curiosidad tremenda y se levantó cuidadosamente a leer cómo era eso posible.  
Quiso Dios esculpir un cuerpo que alcanzara la perfección. Las alas más espléndidas y albinas jamás talladas. La anatomía robusta y labrada, pero con piel más fina e inmaculada que había creado hasta entonces. El pelo era de un tono más oscuro que la bella noche y los dos luceros de sus ojos brillaban con tono celestial de radiante mañana. Sus pestañas fueron inmensas y frondosas. Y, por último, unos labios finos, rojos y delineados y el mentón recto y viril.  
Al terminar su creación, Dios quedó satisfecho mas... no hubo ser que no cayera enamorado. Su arcángel perfecto era tentador y conducía a la locura. Tan sólo con una ojeada bastaba para que dominara lascivia por doquier. No era sagrado, se había manchado su pureza. Su pecado procedía de provocar un erotismo impuro. Su culminación era autodestructiva. Cuánto más perfección ponía en ella más pecaminoso se volvía.  
Quiso Dios esculpir la perfección; mas hubo de desterrarla.  
Traguó saliva. Se quedó perplejo y esperó un comentario de parte del escritor.  
\- ¿Qué pasará después? -dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras daba toquecitos de la pluma con su labio.  
-Está claro. -contestó. -Llegará un nuevo ángel aún más perfecto y bondadoso que consiguió su purga. Uno de cabellos de oro y ojos de oliva. -su expresión de felicidad llenaba su mirada. -Aunque también será muy sensual y voluptuoso.  
Makoto sonrió más ampliamente y besó con dulzura los labios de su arcángel.


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños Makoto

Haru y los demás se habían marchado dejando un ambiente solitario y silencioso en la casa. Los platos antes abundantes de tarta y otros snacks ahora estaban vacíos o únicamente portaban algunas migajas, los refrescos habían quedado a medias o totalmente agotados. Había sido una fiesta estupenda y debía agradecer a todos que vinieran. Cerré la puerta mientras ellos se alejaban y volvían a sus hogares. Sin darme aún media vuelta mi boca habló por sí sola:  
—No es necesario que me ayudes, puedes marcharte también.  
—¿Quieres que me vaya? —su voz sonó baja e inesperadamente seductora.  
Sus dedos viajaron a sostener con suavidad mi cintura. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a anticiparse a lo que vendría por lo que sentí ardor en mis orejas.  
Poco a poco me di media vuelta para encararme con él. ¿Querer que se vaya? No. Quiero que se quede para siempre. Ese fue el deseo al soplar las velas de mi veinteavo cumpleaños.  
—No. —dije simplemente imitando su susurro.  
Cuando nadie nos ve, Sousuke es mío. Se transforma en ese espíritu lujurioso que busca mi cuerpo. Lo ansia y cada porción de su anatomía demuestra esa posesividad. Me sostiene entre sus fuertes brazos, su cuello se tensa, sus caderas son rítmicas e insistentes. Yo pierdo el control de lo que hago cuando las gotas de sudor comienzan a correr sobre su abdominales, cuando mis uñas se aferran a sus deltoides y mis dientes se hinchan en sus clavículas.  
Eso sería lo que ocurra.  
Sousuke acercó sus labios a los míos tocándolos con un beso dulce y pequeño.  
—Feliz cumpleaños. —repitió y se alejó de mí para comenzar a recoger.  
Él corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que lo sentía en mi cabeza. No había esperado algo tan tierno justo ahora. No, en realidad, no esperaba que Sousuke pudiera ser delicado. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría.  
Sin dejar mi mente volar a terrenos pedregosos corrí a ayudarlo. No tardamos mucho en limpiar entre los dos, pero la noche estaba ya bien entrada y en algún momento, afuera rompió en lluvia alguna tormenta. Era mi oportunidad para pedirle que se quedara conmigo, después de todo era mi cumpleaños y podía consentirme un poco ¿no? Al menos, debía aprovecharle al máximo antes de que se aburriera de mí.  
—Sousuke.  
Mi gran error fue mirarlo, quedarme embobado con como su mandíbula se perfilaba gracias a la luz de la habitación y como sus ojos ya cansados brillaban con la misma dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me quedé ensimismado con el turquesa de sus iris. Estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella mirada estaba creada para hacer caer a la tentación de ese hombre.  
Cuantos debía haber que lo deseaban tanto como yo.  
—¿Makoto? —llamó mi atención.  
—Am... Yo... Esto...  
Bien. Una cosa era pensar en decirle algo y otra muy distinta era encontrar el valor de hacerlo.  
El miedo me devoraba.  
¿Y si no quiere quedarse? ¿Y si no quiere volver a hacerlo conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré para seguir así con él? ¿Se aburrirá de mí? ¿Seré insuficiente?  
Sousuke pareció acordarse de algo y se levantó sin más dejándome con mis reflexiones. Volvió pronto, se sentó a mi lado y miró la hora en el reloj de pared, era casi media noche.  
—Esto que voy a pedirte es egoísta. —comenzó. Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. — Aun así me gustaría que lo aceptases.  
Metió la mano en su bolsillo y me dio un pequeño regalo muy bien envuelto en un papel del mismo color que sus ojos adornado con un lazo verde que extrañamente combinaba.  
—¿Qué es? —pregunté curioso.  
—Lo que tú quieras que sea.  
La respuesta me dejó aún más confundido. Sousuke llevaba todo el día raro y sus palabras ahora sonaban aún más extrañas. Tiré de uno de los extremos deshaciendo así el lazo. Abrí el papel con cuidado de no rasgarlo y descubrí una pequeña caja. Justo cuando me disponía a abrirla Sousuke puso sus manos sobre las mías.  
Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus pupilas negras penetrantes, cualquiera diría que estaba enfadado. Yo, que le conocía mejor sabía que estaba nervioso.  
—Puedes aceptarlo como símbolo de nuestra amistad. —insistió.  
—¿O? —pregunté.  
—Ábrelo.  
Quitó sus manos de sobre las mías y me dejó continuar. Levanté la tapadera y el corazón me dio un vuelco.  
—Sousuke.  
—Es egoísta, lo sé. Sólo acéptalo.  
Eran un par de anillos a juego.  
—Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo...  
Sentí una lágrima cuando ya corría bajo mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla.  
—¿Y si no quiero? No quiero aceptarlo como una amistad. —sollocé.  
—Entonces no pareceré tan idiota y tan egoísta.  
Me envolvió. Me dejó calmarme en su pecho mientras sus manos dejaban tiernas caricias en el borde de mi pelo y sobre mi espalda. Respiraba en mi cuello, me confesó:  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Mako. Te quiero.


	5. Echarte de menos

Una noche más me fui a dormir sólo en esa enorme cama que cada día se me hacía más fría. Miré la hora una última vez pensando que quizás no era tan tarde, que sólo estaba ansioso de que él llegara. Para mí disgusto, sí era tarde. Casi la medianoche y mi esposo no había llegado. Me coloqué en mitad de la cama para intentar llenarla, pero era imposible. Podía medir menos y sentirse igual de vacía.  
Con ese sentimiento de abandono volví a quedarme dormido una noche más. No sin antes llorar hasta la saciedad, porque soltar todas aquellas lágrimas eran lo único que conseguía que mi cuerpo acabase tan cansado como para caer rendido. Esas noches eran tan oscuras que ni siquiera los sueños venían a visitarme, todo era sombra hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora llegaba, en qué momento de la noche se hacía un sitio en la cama, pero todas las mañanas su brazo se separaba de mi cuerpo para apagar aquella ruidosa alarma. Él se levantaba cansado, reposaba unos segundos sentado en la cama antes de ir a darse una rápida ducha. Después se ponía una camisa y vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes. Bajaba a la cocina y servía un par de cafés, mientras yo hacía las tostadas. Últimamente comía a toda velocidad. Nunca desayunaba tan rápido, siempre lo hacía con calma ¿por qué llevaba casi tres semanas tan distante? Apenas le daba tiempo de hablar conmigo, casi se iba con media rebanada de pan en la boca y salía disparado al trabajo. Y de nuevo me quedaba tan solo como mi café.  
A la hora del almuerzo llamaba, preguntaba si todo iba bien. Yo mentía y él lo sabía. "Estoy muy ocupado, mi amor, perdóname ¿sí?" Claro, es fácil decirlo, pero a mi corazón cada día le costaba más entenderlo. Aunque después de esa hora, conseguía, al menos, distraerme. En la tarde, trabajaba. Enseñar natación a los niños era para mí una de las cosas más gratificantes, pero aun así él no paraba de pasar por mi mente. Su ausencia estaba volviéndome un obseso y casi no podía ver más allá de él y la falta que me hacía.  
Una noche más, uno de los platos de la cena fue al cubo de la basura. Instantes después, le siguió el otro. Me apenó tirar la comida, haber cocinado para que acabase en el fondo de aquel recipiente. No sé qué idea se me infundió cuando creí que por hacer su plato favorito aparecería antes por la puerta, pero obviamente no lo hizo.  
Me tomé una ducha de agua caliente para intentar calmar ese frío que se estaba formando en mi interior. Aun así, no era capaz de sacar esa sensación y sabía que ese hielo no se derretiría con nada. El calor que yo necesitaba era el suyo. Sequé mi pelo, me puse un pantalón gris muy cálido a modo de pijama y me dejé caer encima de la colcha que parecía tan cómoda pero que se había convertido en mi mayor enemiga y, sin embargo, la que me veía llorar todas las noches.  
Y así, encima de la cama quedé sin pensar en nada más que sus ojos, en los que ya no tenía tiempo de perderme. No quise mirar el reloj. No lloré y no pude dormir. Él llegó y corrí a meterme entre las sábanas y darme la vuelta, como hacía siempre. No hizo ruido para entrar, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y entonces sí que en un suave hilo dijo: "Mako, ¿estás despierto?" No quise contestar, me hice el dormido. Rozó mi pelo con sus dedos y volvió a susurrar: "Tú también debes estar cansado, no sé por qué sigo preguntando". Se desvistió y levantó las sábanas para entrar a la cama. Dudó unos segundos antes hacerlo y sentí que me miraba, creí que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto. Sentía sus ojos pegados a mi espalda desnuda y un suspiro antes de que su cuerpo ingresara a mi lado. Su brazo volvió a la posición de todas las noches no sin antes soltar un largo trago de aire. Sus dedos dibujaron remolinos en mis abdominales hasta que quedó dormido, eso me recordó que llevábamos más de dos semanas sin tocarnos. ¿Hace cuánto no me besa? Un dolor de cabeza de instaló en mi cabeza y fue el causante de que, al cabo de las horas, del mismo cansancio cayese dormido.  
El despertador sonó sin piedad y su brazo, mi único contacto con él, se despegó de mi cuerpo para callar ese maldito sonido. Como todas las mañanas se estiró y se sentó unos segundos sobre la cama. Me di la vuelta y vi su pelo negro y alborotado, su cuello tenso y como relajaba los músculos de toda su espalda antes de levantarse. Nunca me cansaré de observar su piel.  
Iba a dirigirse a la ducha cuando le cogí de la muñeca. Fue un gesto inconsciente. Giro su torso inmediatamente para buscarme con su asombrado gesto.  
-No vayas hoy a trabajar. - balbuceé medio dormido con mis párpados entrecerrados y sin siquiera poder verle a los ojos. ¿Qué persona adulta le dice eso a su pareja?  
Volvió a sentarse en la cama, acarició mi pelo y puso una sonrisa triste que no me gustó.  
-Intentaré llegar lo antes posible. - murmuró muy bajito intentando ablandarme. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Llegarás a la misma hora. Llevas diciendo eso toda la semana.  
Se levantó de la cama nuevamente para volver a su rutina. Nuestra rutina. Una rutina horrible donde yo apenas podía mantener una conversación con él. Se duchó y yo bajé para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Ya vestido con su fragante traje de chaqueta, al que, al contrario de verlo exquisito le estaba cogiendo manía, me sirvió un café y con un ademán de tristeza se sirvió el suyo. Puse mi plato sobre la mesa y le tendí sus tostadas sin apenas mirarle. Estaba comenzando a olvidar que sus ojos eran dos bellas gotas de agua turquesa cuando después de mirar por un segundo las tostadas levantó mi mentón haciendo que le mirara.  
\- ¿Me esperarás despierto? - dijo con una voz terriblemente seductora pero su mirada cargada de melancolía.  
-No lo sé. - me separé de él, de su peligrosa sensualidad y desayuné en total silencio.  
Él hizo lo mismo, después recogió los platos y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se colocó su abrigo y una bufanda y sin despedirse, salió hasta sabía Dios qué hora.  
Comencé a sentir que las paredes de la casa se expandían a mi alrededor y que el gran tamaño me abrumaba. Todas las habitaciones comenzaron a mezclarse creando un remolino difuso entorno a mí. Los objetivos comenzaron a ser manchas difusas de colores y cuando vi que mi cuerpo se debilitaba y mis pestañas se reencontraban, alguien conocido gritó mi nombre.  
De nuevo desperté en la llanura enorme que era aquella cama, esta vez no era el reloj el que detenía mi sueño ni su brazo envolvía mi cuerpo antes de detener el ruido. ¿Me había quedado completamente sólo? Froté mis ojos antes de abrirlos.  
-Makoto, ¿cómo te encuentras? - me giré para extrañamente encontrarme con Haru que daba vueltas a mi habitación.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué me he mareado? ¿Dónde está Sousuke?  
-De una en una, Makoto. Vine porque Sousuke me llamó. Son más de las 12 del mediodía, has dormido muchísimo. Me has asustado. Llamé al doctor y dice que probablemente te desmayaste por la presión, el estrés o alguna de esas cosas. Y Sousuke está en la oficina.  
La maldita oficina. Es imposible que se pase casi el doble de horas allí, eso debería estar prohibido. Sousuke no estaba en la oficina, era imposible, ¿cómo iban a estar hasta tan tarde? Llegaba todos los días a más de medianoche, ¿qué mierda de empresa tiene trabajando a sus empleados hasta tan tarde? No había que negarlo por más tiempo... Algo estaba pasando con mi esposo.  
\- ¿Está con alguien más y por eso te ha mandado, para que llore en brazos de alguien?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-No te hagas el idiota Haru. Sousuke tiene a alguien más, ¿sino porque lleva casi un mes llegando tarde, sin mirarme ni tocarme? - mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño.  
-No puedo negarte que me llamó para que pasara el día contigo.  
\- ¿Y Rin?  
-También está trabajando duro últimamente...  
\- ¿También llega tarde? - Haru apretó sus dientes, no quería contestarme.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y quise levantarme de la cama, pero Haru me lo impidió, volvió a taparle con las sábanas y me rogó que descansara. Fruncí mis labios. Yo no necesitaba descansar, yo necesitaba a mi esposo, porque hace un mes que no lo conozco, no me da tiempo real de saber de su vida y ni siquiera podíamos dedicarnos un minuto para besarnos de verdad. Por eso me había cambiado, ya no tenía tiempo para una relación conmigo.  
Se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo y Haru se tomó la libertad de utilizar mi cocina para hacerme un guiso de verduras que me hiciera recuperar fuerzas. Estaba intentando dormir un poco más antes de que Haru subiera con un plato de comida, pero llegó antes de lo esperado y no traía un plato en sus manos sino mi teléfono móvil. Me lo puse al oído sin dudar de quién llamaba a esta hora.  
-¡¡Mako!!  
-Sí...  
\- ¡Dios mío, estaba muy preocupado! ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Bien...  
\- ¿Estás bien con Haru?  
-Sí, está cuidando de mí.  
\- ¿Necesitas que vaya a casa?  
-No...  
Escuché su respiración a través del teléfono. Casi podía sentir como frotaba sus ojos al otro lado.  
-Llegaré a casa lo antes posible. - Mentiroso, mentiroso...  
\- ¡Mentiroso!  
Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé caer ni sé dónde. Y la colcha, la almohada y las sábanas volvieron a ser testigos de cómo mi corazón se destrozaba y toda mi pena tomaba forma de gotas saladas. No quise comer, ni quería hablar con Haru, lo único que necesitaba era estar solo.  
No sé si fue el dolor de cabeza que me produjo el llanto, el cansancio, el estrés o lo que sea que me produjera el mareo, pero volví a caer dormido. Una vez más las horas pasaron sin un sueño o una pesadilla, sólo la negrura que Morfeo coloreaba para mí. Cuando mis pestañas decidieron separarse ya estaba el firmamento tras la tela de las cortinas. Había dormido hasta la noche. ¿Qué hora sería? Sousuke aún no había llegado por lo que quise creer que aún no era medianoche. Iba a darme un baño, cuando vi en el reloj: 00:01. Arrugué mi frente y me dirigí al piso de abajo para mi propósito.  
Las luces de mi cocina estaban encendidas. ¿Haru aún no se había marchado o era Sousuke que acababa de llegar? Bajé las escaleras mientras escuchaba trastear en aquella sala.  
-Sousuke... No puedes meterla así, es demasiado grande.  
Me quedé paralizado ante ese susurro de Haru. Sentí mi estómago retorcerse y mi cuerpo temblar.  
-Métela aquí, Sou.  
¿Rin?  
-Hacerlo así no es hermoso, tienes que ir más rápido, aprende de Sousuke, Nagisa.  
¿Rei y Nagisa?  
\- ¡Aaammh! - gimió Haru.  
¡¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?!  
Todo sonido se detuvo. Tapé mi boca para retener mi sofocada respiración. Y me agaché en el suelo creyendo que me desmayaría de nuevo. Pero tomé fuerzas para saber qué mierdas estaban haciendo mis amigos con Sousuke en mí cocina.  
-Eso ha sido extraño, Haru. - Rin enarcó una ceja con exasperación, pero a pesar de mirar a su pareja como un loco tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas.  
-Oh, oh...- susurró Nagisa dejando de batir una crema casi preparada y los ojos de todos mis amigos que estaban fijos en Haru ahora se movieron hasta mí.  
A Rin se le cayó un molde de las manos. - Mierda. - susurró.  
Haru se secó el agua de la cara con un paño.  
Y Sousuke se enderezó lentamente desde detrás de la mesa con otro molde que sostenía entre las manoplas de cocina.  
\- ¿So-sorpresa? - me miró con sus ojos tristes.  
\- ¿Q-qué hacéis? - soné a medias porque me sentí estúpido al penar cosas extrañas.  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mako-chan! - Nagisa se abalanzó sobre mí. Rei fue el siguiente en abrazarme. Después Haru y Rin.  
Sousuke dejó la tarta a un lado y se quitó las manoplas. Se acercó a mí y atrajo mí paralizado cuerpo hacía sí. Qué cálido estaba entre esos brazos, se aceleraba mi corazón como si fuese la primera vez.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. - susurró.  
Mis brazos le envolvieron también. Ni siquiera me acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños, estaba más pendiente de echarle de menos.  
-No trabajes mañana. - sollocé. Anhelaba su presencia en mi vida.  
-No lo haré, hasta dentro de un mes. He estado haciendo horas extra para regalarte unas bonitas vacaciones. - se separó los centímetros suficientes para sacar de su bolsillo un par de billetes. Me dio con ellos en la nariz y volvió a decirme: - Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida. - sostuvo mi cintura con ternura.  
\- ¿Nos vamos un mes juntos, solos, a algún sitio?  
-Sí.  
-Serás sólo para mí.  
-Sólo para ti.  
Miré por detrás de él como todos mis amigos estaban pendientes de nosotros. Y me sonrojé, pero aun así tenía una petición.  
\- ¿Puedes darme otro regalo más? - lamí mi labio inferior y sus blancos dientes asomaron antes de apoderarse de mí. Sus besos de fresa lamían mi boca. Sentían y provocaban. Fue un beso con sabor a muchas cosas. Sus movimientos llegaron a humedecerla por completo. A humedecerme por completo. Tuve que pedirlo prestado unos minutos. Todos sonrieron con malicia. Sousuke, no se esperaba aquello, pero le encantó mi reacción.  
Se hundió en la bañera y el agua subió. El vapor hacía el ambiente sofocante. Pero quería más calidez, más roce, más fuego. Más Sousuke.


	6. Vacío

-No... ¡Aaaah!  
El cuero dejó sobre mi piel una sensación de ardor. Mi cuerpo y mi mente están tan cansados que ya he perdido la cuenta. Una nueva cicatriz se creó en mi muslo aumentando ese número. Su mano acarició toda la parte ardiente y después siguió el camino hasta el bulto de mis boxers. Cada golpe era después sofocado por esa suave caricia de su mano en mi entrepierna que no duraba más que un segundo. Pero los golpes eran cada vez más intensos y el dolor hacía mucho que comenzó a superar al placer.  
-Sousuke... ngh. - Sentí la fusta acariciándome justo donde acababa de dejar su marca. Fue un alivio fugaz.  
-¡¡Ggh!!- No tardó en golpearme de nuevo.  
-AAAAGH. - Otro azote mucho más potente que cualquiera de los anteriores hizo que mi cuerpo se encogiera. Y este último no vino acompañado de ningún roce sobre mi miembro. - Por favor... No más.  
Noté como su peso se alejaba de la cama. Creí que mis súplicas habían dado resultado. E intenté zafarme de la atadura en mis muñecas. Sin éxito.  
La oscuridad invadía todo, pero noté la cama hundirse cerca de mi rostro y sus labios dejaron un susurro en mi oreja. Cada poro de mi piel respondió. Sólo dijo mi nombre. Makoto. Pero en esa voz ronca y profunda hizo que me resquebrajara por completo.  
De pronto otro varazo sacó el poco placer que me dejaba sentir. Involuntariamente encogí mis piernas. Del lugar donde acababa de asentarme el último azote, noté una gota resbalar. Recorriendo desde mi nalga hacia mi entrepierna. El último azote había provocado una pequeña herida. Una gota de agua salada en mi mejilla imitó a la otra. El dolor me había traspasado lo físico. No aguantaba más...  
-Sousuke, deten esto... Por favor...- Mis lágrimas empezaron a descontrolarse. No quería estar más allí. Me sentía débil y avergonzado. - Quiero... volver a casa. - dije entre sollozos.  
Noté cómo el cuerpo ajeno se paralizó un segundo. Después un ruido sordo al dejar caer la vara de cuero al suelo y esas manos frías desataron con rapidez mi venda de los ojos y después liberaron mis manos.  
En cuanto quedaron libres las dirigí a mi rostro aún húmedo. Un segundo después Sousuke me acercó mi ropa. Comencé a vestirme aún entre sollozos mientras observaba sus jeans desgastados y su espalda descubierta. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en uno de los muebles de la extraña habitación.  
-Te dije que utilizases el maldito código de colores, Makoto.- No se volvió a mirarme, hablaba cabizbajo con enfado pero casi en un susurro.  
No sabía qué responder. Me sentía tonto, frágil, aturdido. Sólo quería salir corriendo ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no valía el sexo vainilla (como Sousuke lo llamaba)? ¿cómo podía aguantar aquello? ¿cómo han aguantado otros? El pensamiento me hizo encogerme. No podía imaginar a Sousuke con alguien más. Lo quería para mí. A pesar de todo, le quiero. No soporto la idea de que sea de otra persona. Ni mucho menos con... Él.  
\- Rin también... ¿aguantaba todo esto?  
Sousuke giró su cara, en ella se dibujaba un rostro desesperado.  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Si Rin...  
\- ¿DE QUE COJONES ESTÁS HABLANDO, TACHIBANA?  
No... Tachibana no... Que vacío sentí entonces. Mi pecho dolía. Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de nuevo. No porque me estuviese gritando, ni por pensar en Rin, me había llamado Tachibana, de nuevo... Se estaba apartando de mí. Y quizás eso fuera lo mejor para ambos.  
Sousuke pasó las manos por su pelo y habló con voz quebrada.  
-Recoge tus cosas... No volveré a molestarte. - dijo saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.  
...  
Esa noche mi cama se sentía helada. Hecho que se repitió durante los días siguientes. Después de aquello pasé un mes sin a ver a Sousuke. Era extraño como mi vida diaria había vuelto a su cauce. Pero todo tan... vacío.  
Llevo días sin dormir y cuando lo hago, me despierto sobresaltado por las pesadillas. Todas ellas terminaban igual. Con su espalda descubierta y sus jeans desgastados dejándome atrás.  
El trabajo era demasiado monótono. La gente de siempre, el papeleo de siempre. Ni siquiera ahí podía sacarme a Sousuke de mi mente y menos sabiendo que toda la empresa era suya. Todos esos papeles a su nombre, firmados por él o con el sello "Yamazaki" de por medio. Sin embargo, ni una sola sombra del jefe en persona.  
Cuando llegaba a casa me sentía completamente en blanco, en mi mente no dejaba de repetirse la escena en la que Sousuke se marchó de aquella habitación y de mi vida. Y cuando Haru intentaba sacarme de casa sólo me repetía Estás como ido, lo cual me sacaba de quicio.  
Y aquí estaba de nuevo, mi mejor amigo repitiéndome lo mismo.  
-Makoto. Makoto. Te estoy hablando. Estás como ido.  
-Ya vale Haru. Estoy cansado de escucharte decir eso.  
Mi amigo frunció el ceño parecía verdaderamente enfadado.  
-Makoto desde que lo dejaste con Sousuke estás muy raro. No sonríes como antes. Ni escuchas cuando te hablan. Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando ahora. Por el amor de Dios, Makoto te estoy hablando de mis sentimientos, ¿tan poco te importa ya tu mejor amigo?  
Me quedé paralizado, Haru nunca dice más de 20 palabras. Y menos habla de... ¿me estaba hablando de sus sentimientos? ¿En serio? ¿Haru? Maldición... Sí que debo estar en mi mundo.  
-Perdóname Haru. Estoy muy distraído.  
-Eso ya lo sé. Makoto... ¿por qué no me cuentas de una vez lo que te pasó con Sousuke?  
No podía hacer eso, ¿cómo iba a contarle eso mi mejor amigo? No es algo que le puedas contar a cualquiera. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué estaba con un chico al que le va el sadomasoquismo y no pude aguantarlo? Si le cuento lo que ocurrió, Haru se plantaría frente a él y lo mataría. O Sousuke a él. O se matarían entre sí.  
-Ah...-suspiré. - No, Haru.  
-Pues entonces arregla lo que sea con ese maldito cabeza hueca y devuélveme a mi amigo.  
-No es tan fácil... ¿Por qué no me distraes un poco y me repites lo que intentabas contarme antes? - intenté así disuadir a Haru e intentar concentrarme en algo de una vez por todas.  
-Te dije que estoy saliendo con Rin.  
¡¿Qué?! NO. No, no, no, no. Esto podía ser un problema. De todas las personas en el mundo ¿tenía que ser Rin? Podría contarle todo a Haru.  
-Makoto, ¿por qué pones esa cara?  
-No... Es sólo que me ha pillado de sorpresa.  
...  
-Aaaagh. - revolví mi pelo con fuerza y me dejé caer en el sillón, estaba verdaderamente agotado. Estuve pensando un mes entero que Sousuke estaría con Rin para... No... Pero ahora él está con Haru. Estoy tan confuso...  
Me levanté del sofá y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Las ojeras estaban bien marcadas. Las noches en vela estaban haciendo mella.  
Además, había perdido algo de peso. Lo normal cuando ni el café de la mañana era capaz de pasar a través de mi esófago.  
Decidí tomar un baño y al desnudarme las vi. Estaban por mi espalda, mis piernas y en mis nalgas. Las rocé con delicadeza y eché de menos el tacto de Sousuke acariciándolas tras realizarlas. Me aparté deprisa del espejo, no soportaba ver más mi imagen desgastada así que me metí en el agua.  
El intento de relajarme fue nulo. Me puse mi pijama y comencé a secarme el pelo con una toalla. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta.  
-Seguramente sea Haru.  
Pero para mi asombro, la mirada que me encontré tras la puerta estaba por encima de la mía.  
Miles de mariposas empezaron a revolotear por mi estómago. No sabía cómo responder. Parpadeé asegurándome de que mi cerebro no me estaba jugando una mala pasada pero la imagen permaneció inalterable.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar? - la voz de Sousuke despertó a mi mente y me hizo al fin reaccionar.  
-S-si toma asiento. - Le dije mientras lo invitaba a mi apartamento.  
Él se sentó justo en el mismo sitio donde antes yo me dejé caer.  
\- ¿Q-Quieres una copa? ¿Algo de vino?  
-Lo que quieras, me vale cualquiera.  
Rodeé la barra de desayuno que unía la cocina y el salón. Sobre ella puse dos copas. Sousuke no me quitaba ojo de encima. Revisaba cada paso y cada gesto que yo hacía mientras servía. Intimidante, como siempre.  
Se levantó del sillón, su camisa se ceñía sobre su esculturado cuerpo como era usual. Habiendo dejado su americana en el respaldo, se dirigió a la barra y quedó frente a mi tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes.  
Al verle de cerca de nuevo, pude observar sus ojos turquesa también adornados con ojeras. Tenía mala cara sí, pero aun así era realmente apuesto. Yo podía perderme en aquellos ojos sin problema ninguno.  
Pero claro, no soy el único que lo piensa. Sousuke es lo que se conoce como el soltero de oro. Siempre solicitado ¿Qué podía querer alguien así de mí? ¿No podía tener a quien quisiera? ¿Por qué no me deja olvidarle?  
-Sousuke... ¿por qué...?  
-Tachibana...- No, por favor, otra vez llamándome así. Me dolió y bajé la vista. - llevo un mes horrible. No consigo dormir, no consigo concentrarme en mi trabajo. Siempre me encuentro conmigo mismo pensando y maldiciendo el momento en el que dejé que te marcharas. -tragó saliva, como si le costase continuar. - No puedo seguir así... Nunca me había sentido así con nadie.  
\- ¿Ni con Rin? - las palabras se me escaparon solas.  
\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?  
Salí de detrás de la barra, no quería escuchar la respuesta a mi propia pregunta, sólo necesitaba llorar, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente suya. Pero de momento, sentí como su mano helada agarró mi muñeca e hizo que mi cuerpo girase encontrándome con él, cara a cara. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron a un centímetro de distancia.  
-Nunca. Y te repito, nunca he estado con Rin. No sé quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza. - Eso me dejó confuso, a la vez que sentí alivio.  
-Pero...  
-Tachibana- miré enseguida al suelo, cada vez que lo repetía me ahogaba más. El observó mi comportamiento haciendo una pausa y después siguió. - Él es mi mejor amigo. Nunca me lo he follado. Maldición, ni siquiera sabe nada. ¿Cómo esperas que le diga? No es tan fácil hablarlo... No puedo llegar y decirle Cuando follo me gustmmh-  
Le puse una mano en la boca, se notaba que hablaba nervioso. Es extraño ver a Sousuke nervioso. Él es quién normalmente pone nervioso a todo a su paso. De hecho, mis piernas estaban temblando ¿por qué no se olvida de mí?  
-Está bien. Lo he pillado. No volveré a mencionarle. - dije.  
-Perdóname. - Eso hizo que mi corazón brincase. No me lo esperaba.  
\- ¿Qué? - Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunté.  
-El dolor que he sentido este maldito mes... En mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan perdido. Vacío. He despertado llorando. He tenido que marcharme de reuniones. He llegado a vomitar del estrés. - Sousuke agarró mis manos con tanta fuerza que por un momento sentí aquella atadura de nuevo.  
-Sousuke...  
\- Perdóname, no merezco venir aquí a rogarte nada...- comenzó a llorar y el corazón se me encogió en un puño. -No vuelvas a casa sin mí, por favor...  
Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Algo en mí volvió a nacer cuando escondió su rostro en mi cuello. No paraba de sollozar. Nunca le había visto llorando... Le abracé tan fuerte como pude, quería que sintiese que estaba allí y que no me iba a marchar. Después levanté su demacrado rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Sousuke, por favor, no llores.  
Se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos e intentó en vano calmarse. Estaba tan frágil. Era increíble como aquel hombre dominante se encontraba ahora sollozando en mis manos.  
-Te he echado de menos...- conseguí decirle, sin quebrar y romper en mil lágrimas e intenté darle la mejor de mis sonrisas.  
Él comenzó a tranquilizarse, junto su frente a la mía y le deposité un suave beso en los labios. De repente, en mis labios con un susurro consiguió devolverme la felicidad:  
-Makoto.


	7. Sin favor

-Uhmm, esto... Sousuke...  
-Dime, mi amor. - el moreno se giró a ver a su pareja que yacía sonrojado. Él pensó que no había algo tan dulce como Makoto tapándose media cara con las sábanas y mirándole con esos bellos ojos aceituna.  
-... vez. - farfulló con la boca pegada a la tela.  
Sousuke, aunque se deleitaba de verle así destapó su cara para dejar a la vista sus labios rojos y aún hinchados por sus propios besos. Sonrió al encontrarle, esa también era una vista preciosa.  
-Ahora, Mako. No te entendí bien con las sábanas, ¿puedes repetirlo?  
Makoto llevó las manos a sus ojos ante la vergüenza que le provocaba pedirle aquello a Sousuke. Le había sido difícil decirlo una vez, tener que repetirlo le resultaba imposible.  
-...vez.  
-Sigo sin escuchar lo que me dices mi cielo. - las cejas de Sousuke se unieron reflejando la preocupación que comenzaba a invadirle- Mako, cariño ¿te hice daño mientras lo hicimos? ¿estás bien? - Sousuke destapó aquellas manos para ver a su chico a los ojos y asegurarse de que no estaba llorando. Makoto negó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que lograra desvelar su rostro.  
Para su sorpresa, cuando bruscamente llevó los brazos de Makoto a la almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza, el sonrojado muchacho aguantó un gemido y su respiración se agitó demasiado. Makoto, ya impaciente, borró todo su bochorno. No aguantaba más. Su erección no sólo no se había desvanecido después de haber sido amado por su tiburón ballena, sino que era cada vez más dura.  
-Sou- gimió. - q-quiero hacerlo otra vez. Por favor.  
Sousuke se quedó petrificado. ¿Cómo podía pedirselo así? Con esa dulce mirada entrecerrada, las mejillas sofocadas y los labios rojos y suplicantes. Todo Makoto era como un delicioso pastel que esperaba ser comido y él no iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo.  
-Mi amor, sin favor.  
Sousuke puso sus piernas a ambos lados de Makoto y acercó a sus labios a los de él despacio para no acrecentar su hinchazón. Sin embargo, el castaño necesitaba más y abrió su boca sin espera y atrayendo la cercanía del amor de su vida uniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello, dejó que Sousuke le poseyera al instante, pues así lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que su moreno supiera que era sólo suyo, y necesitaba sentir cómo aquel marmóleo cuerpo se rendía ante su súplica una vez más. Y:  
-Más. - fue lo que se escapó de sus labios. Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño: más Sousuke. Quería que le hiciera gritar y a la vez hacerle perder el control. Necesitaba de esa única persona que sabía calmar su sed cuando su garganta ardía y quedaba seca.  
-Mmh. - Sousuke pegó su cadera a la desesperada protuberancia de Makoto, que la recibió con gusto. - Lo que quieras. Sólo pídelo.  
Pues así era él y Makoto lo sabía. Su amado moreno era lujurioso y a la vez amable y atento y esa característica no sólo estaba presente en el acto sino también en su día a día cuando de repente, le coqueteaba para después besarle en la mejilla y prepararle un chocolate.  
Sousuke le recorrió el cuerpo con besos sin dejar ningún rincón por mimar. Él era el novio perfecto, pensaba Makoto. Ese que te ayuda a peinarte en las mañanas y el que te da un masaje de pies en las noches.  
El moreno sostuvo el pie de su amado y comenzó a besarlo mientras sus dedos se tensaban por la corriente eléctrica que provocaban esos labios con su contacto. La boca de Sousuke subió hasta la ingle donde se detuvo justo cuando Makoto sintió un tirón en su estómago y algo de líquido comenzó a resbalar. El castaño no aguantó más y se llevó las manos a su miembro. El moreno volvió a escalar por sus caderas y le susurró al oído:  
-Yo lo haré.  
Makoto es de esa clase de personas que intentan hacerlo todo solos, no era por ambición, sino por superación. Porque así crecía día a día aprendiendo a solucionar sus problemas. Pero ahora la vida era compartida y siempre es bien recibida la ayuda, sobre todo si es de un chico guapo que además era sólo suyo.  
-¡Aaaaaah, mmh! - se tapó la boca en la segunda ¿estocada? - Sou... No aguantaré si lo haces asímmmh. - Makoto pensó que su moreno le calmaría con sus fuertes manos o que sería su lengua la que aplacaría su deseo. Como última opción podía haber pensado que Sousuke le embestiría, pero... - S-S-Sousuke, Sou, ah... Por favor.  
-Makoto... Makoto... - sustituyó los jadeos por los roncos alabos a su nombre mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba para el disfrute de su tierno castaño que ya temblaba. - Ggh... Sólo... déjalo ir...  
-Dentro no...  
-Sí... por favor. - la llama que quemaba el cuerpo de Makoto se hizo más intensa al ver a Sousuke sonrojado gimiendo con súplica, mientras su miembro era engullido una y otra vez por aquellos perfectos y duros glúteos que le apretaban sin piedad. Esa fue la vista que hizo que el fuego quemase todo su cuerpo y un instante más tarde le diera el más dulce de los pecados, ése que sólo consentía disfrutar junto a él.  
-Sin favor. - le repitió Sousuke con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones mientras volvía a su lugar en la cama.  
-G-gracias. - sonrió Makoto cansado y sonrojado tras, sin duda, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.  
-Eres demasiado educado. - Le dijo alborotado su pelo. - Ven, necesito abrazarte, por favor. -se burló el moreno e hizo hueco entre su brazo y su cuerpo. Lugar donde Makoto encajaba a la perfección.  
-Sin favor. - respondió el castaño mientras disfrutaba acomodándose en el pecho de su querido Sousuke y le proporcionaba tímidos besos en aquella piel canela que tanto relajaba. Y relajados, poco a poco los besos les llevaron al hogar de los sueños, donde seguían amándose abrazados.


	8. Un Encuentro Secreto

Una sombra de una silueta, me tapaba la irritante luz que había a mi alrededor, una luz que lo quemaba todo dejando una enorme burbuja blanca en la que me veía envuelto.  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿Cómo está tu hombro? - parece realmente preocupado.  
-Jodido. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? - soné con fiereza, pero realmente no quise transmitirle miedo. Parecía frágil, que se desvanecería como el humo si lo soplabas.  
-Por favor, cuídalo.  
-Tengo que nadar con Rin.  
-No vuelvas a hacer una locura así. - lo siento, pero nadie me puede convencer de lo contrario.  
\- ¡Pero tengo que nadar con Rin!  
La sombra nubló toda la blancura. Sentí un calor agradable, una tranquilidad y algo en mi pecho que funcionó como un reloj con pilas nuevas. Después, desperté.

Era el día de la competencia. Rin estaba entusiasmado y eso me alegraba. Nitori y Momo también parecían contentos. Yo estaba feliz por ellos, pero me sentía extraño en el interior.  
La carrera comenzó y Momotarou salió disparado. Nitori le tomó el relevo. Rin nadó como el fiero tiburón que era. Yo... Yo simplemente lo estropeé todo.  
Rin estaba asustado, Nitori y Momo se apiadaban de mí.  
No quería nada de eso. No quería piedad o compasión.  
Les pedí un momento a solas. No quería a mis amigos fingiendo una sonrisa y diciendo que todo iba bien. Yo sabía que nada estaba bien. Ni mi hombro, ni la carrera, ni ellos.  
Me permití derrumbarme un momento mientras dejaba el agua fría resbalar por mi cuerpo. Me dolía, más que dolerme me quemaba. Me quemaba más que las tristes sonrisas de mis amigos decepcionados. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuché llegar a esa voz sofocada que debió haber corrido hasta encontrarme.  
\- ¡Yamazaki! - gritó como un loco al verme.  
\- ¿Te conozco? - entrecerré mis ojos pues estaba oscuro y no podía verle.  
\- ¿Cómo está tú hombro? - se acercó a mi lentamente permitiéndome observar su rostro con cada vez más claridad. Sé quién es, aunque su voz sonaba demasiado diferente a como la recordaba.  
-Jodido. - respondí simplemente. Él apagó el agua fría y me envolvió en una toalla mientras intentaba incorporarme.  
-Por favor, cuídalo. - dijo con un sólo dedo en mi hombro. Miré sus ojos que transmitían una extraña seriedad, que al igualmente que su voz, no le representaba.  
-No creo que pueda cuidarlo ya. - me dirigió la cara hasta sus iris frondosos y tragué saliva, nunca le había visto tan intangible.  
-No vuelvas a hacer una locura así. - sonó de nuevo demasiado grave, nada parecido a la voz amigable y risueña de Tachibana.  
Mis ojos parpadearon para iluminar mi extraño sueño. ¿No eran esas las palabras? Sí. Estaba seguro, yo había soñado con este chico. Él era la sombra que me cuidaba de la luz cegadora, él era el calor que me envolvía.  
Y así, afirmando mis pensamientos, e envolvió. Me rodeó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Sin sonrisas compasivas ni palabras de humo. Él estaba siendo franco y directo. Sincero. Real. Sobretodo agradecí que aquel chico fuese verdadero y me mostrase lo que sentía. Y, aun así, él no era si quiera un amigo.  
\- ¿Tachibana? -acaricié su pelo.  
-No lo has entendido, Yamazaki. Te has destrozado sinsentido. Lo he visto en tus ojos. - no entendía sus palabras. - Ellos están preocupados.  
-No quiero que lo estén.  
-Son tus amigos. Sólo intentaban que tú no estuvieras triste, ellos estaban dándote ánimos como cuando nadabas, no dejaron de alentarte ni un sólo segundo. Ni cuando vieron cómo te destrozabas a ti mismo. - tragué saliva, esas palabras me estaban haciendo mella. No le faltaba razón. Tuvo que ser él quien me regañara para darme de bruces con la realidad.  
-Es verdad... Soy un idiota por no darme cuenta, sólo le estoy preocupando más.  
-Por favor, Yamazaki, deja de hacerte daño. Prométemelo.  
Con mis brazos, no sé por qué fui inducido, le rodeé también. Sintiendo su cuerpo por completo.  
-Dame un segundo, me estás calando demasiado rápido.  
Me sostuvo de las mejillas y las praderas verdes de sus ojos tocaron el cielo de los míos. Sus dedos rozaban mis mejillas mientras aquellas lágrimas corrían por las suyas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ni si quiera era mi amigo. Es sólo un conocido. Mi pecho comenzó a apretarse.  
-Tendré paciencia. - susurró y se limpió las lágrimas. - Yamazaki, perdóname. Sé que no soy nadie, pero hay algo muy dentro de mí que ruega por tu bienestar.  
\- ¿Sí? - sonreí por sus palabras.  
-E-es una locura, lo sé, pero...  
-No, Tachibana. Una locura es que yo sueñe contigo y ahora estés aquí, sacándome del pozo. - volví a sostenerlo entre mis brazos aprovechando el calor de su cuerpo mientras el correspondía y acariciaba mi hombro con su suavidad. Como si sus manos fuesen la magia que algún día sanarían mí cuerpo y mi espíritu.


	9. Gatos

Era una de esas tardes cálidas de septiembre en las que el verano niega a marcharse y las chicharras no cesan su concierto. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo y pocas nubes se atrevían a quitarle protagonismo. Los rayos incidían de manera maravillosa en su piel y se reflectaban en su cabello haciéndolo parecer hilos de oro puro. Sus mejillas se sofocaban en seguida así que siempre me esperaba a sombra de un sauce que le guardaba un poco de fresco.  
Me gustaba pensar que esa luminosa estrella que brillaba con luz propia necesitaba su propia oscuridad para hacerse ver y yo era un poco parte de la suya.  
Ojalá.  
Levantó su mano en su alegre saludo y caminó hacia mí con soltura y esa expresión de chico bueno que me trae loco.  
—¿Esperaste mucho? Tuve que hacer unas cosas de última hora.  
Negó con la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a aflorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía tan bonito con tan sólo eso que mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar.  
—Acabo de llegar. —y si no fuera así jamás me lo diría. —¿Cómo te fue?  
Desde hace unos meses, todos los viernes Makoto salía un poco antes de clase, se desatendía del resto de asuntos en su vida y lo dedicaba a mí, a recogerme en la entrada del hospital. Como si fuese lo más divertido que hubiera que hacer a la semana, él sonreía al verme.  
Le expliqué como avanzaba mi terapia después de la operación. Aún tenía que ejercer durante un tiempo actividades de rehabilitación para volver a nadar. Así que, tenía que acudir al doctor dos veces por semana. Los martes, sin embargo, Makoto no podía faltar a su trabajo como monitor de natación así que no podía acompañarme, sin embargo, venía a mi casa en cuanto terminaba para saber cómo había ido todo.  
Ese día, caminamos charlando alegremente, como cada viernes. Había algo de él que me tenía completamente absorto. Su sonrisa era especial o sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, no estaba seguro. Quizá era sólo mi imaginación.  
Quería sostener su mano mientras me acompañaba hasta casa. Lo deseaba tanto que estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando se agachó de repente sobresaltándome.  
—Ay no... —susurró hacia el suelo dándome la espalda.  
Oh Dios... No me puedo creer que otra vez ocurra esto.  
—Sou. —me llamó.  
Sí. Otra vez.  
Jamás me decía así. Sólo si era extremadamente necesario y para él esta ocasión realmente lo era. Dio media vuelta, y descubrí su peluda preocupación entre sus manos.  
—Tengo dos gatos en casa, Makoto.  
Y de hecho, era por él. Los otros dos felinos también fueron rescatados por Makoto. El primero en mitad de la lluvia y el siguiente en estado de inanición. Este, sin embargo, era tan sólo un cachorro.  
—En mi edificio no los permiten. —miró al felino como si de un momento a otro fuese a resquebrajar. —Yo lo cuidaré, te lo prometo.  
No lo dudaba.  
No sólo veía a Makoto los viernes al salir de rehabilitación y los martes cuando él salía del trabajo. Venía cada fin de semana a traer comida para los gatos y estar con ellos un rato. Adoraba sus visitas, pero incluso llegué a sentir envidia por los animales. Pero él lo hacía de forma tan inocente...  
Agh, soy el tipo más idiota que existe. Y todo, por no poder resistirme a esos ojitos oliva.  
—Está bien, vamos a casa. —acepté en rendición con un suspiro.  
—¡Sí! —afirmó feliz.  
Al llegar caí como si fuese de plomo en el sofá. Y pense que jamás iba a resistirme a la cara de súplica de Makoto o a su felicidad. Pero si no lo hacía eso iba a tener terribles consecuencias. A este paso, mi casa iba a parecer un refugio de animales. Tres gatos era suficiente.  
Makoto se acercó lentamente a mí, apenas le escuché sus pasos. Tapó mis ojos con sus manos y susurró en mi oído con un murmuro.  
—Gracias, Sou. —se erizo la piel de mi cuello y el escalofrío fue descendiendo hasta la punta de mis dedos.  
Esa poca distancia era peligrosa.  
—Sou, te lo pagaremos. —el tono acaramelado de Makoto sonaba ahora en mi otro oído. ¿Por qué hablaba en plural? ¿Se refería a los gatos? En realidad, esas bolitas peludas ya estaban poniendo de su parte siendo tan cariñosos. Hacían que día a día no me sintiera tan solo, pero estábamos ya suficientes en casa.  
Las manos subieron desde mis rodillas describiendo mi silueta, llegando hasta mi torso y encendiendo mi mente.  
—Mako. —dije con un nudo en la garganta, ¿qué estaba haciendo?  
¡Espera! ¿Cómo estaba mimando así mi cuerpo si mis ojos seguían tapados con sus manos?  
Su lengua rasposa comenzó a jugar con mi oreja. La ensalivaba y frota a asperamente llevando tensión a mi vientre.  
—Makoto, si no te detienes... —podía provocar algo que no debía.  
Un ronroneo meloso junto a mi otro oído. Destapó mis ojos. Y elevó mi mentón con las dos manos.  
Ahí, detrás del sofá mi bello chico de pelo dorado relamía sus colmillos y me miraba desde arriba con un gesto que jamás había visto en él. Sus pupilas dilatadas y su piel salpicada de rojo.  
—Sou, déjanos mimarte. —maulló. Y sus grandes orejas peludas se inclinaron para suplicar.  
De nuevo esa textura áspera que procedía del interior de su boca y los suaves dedos volvieron a darme cariño.  
No había un Makoto, sino tres.  
Tres lindos Makoto con orejas de gato, lenguas ásperas y... ¡en celo!  
El primer Makoto proporcionaba caricias en mi cuello de sostenía sobre mi brazo y movía su cola lentamente de un lado a otro. El segundo descubría mi cuerpo con sus dedos elevaba la camisa aquí y allá y a veces besaba sobre mi piel provocándome escalofríos. El tercer Makoto se hizo con mis labios chupaba con su sinhueso y los lamía como... ¿un gato?  
No podía detener eso. Toda mi anatomía lo deseaba.  
Y aun así sentía que algo no iba del todo bien.  
—N-no más. —los tres felinos se detuvieron un segundo a mirarme, pero ninguno me obedeció y continuaron con su labor.  
Un nuevo Makoto se hizo paso en escena. No tenía ni orejas ni cola, ni los ojos dilatados. Traía la cara entristecida y sus brazos cruzados. Estaba molesto por alguna razón.  
La sangre me subió ferviente a la cabeza y me sentí ahogado en mi propia vergüenza. El verdadero Makoto estaba ahí frente a mí viendo como tres gatos iguales a él hacían de las suyas prendiendo mi cuerpo. Me sentí ridículo.  
—P-parad. —les supliqué de nuevo pero las caricias eran cada vez más insistentes, los besos más profundos y la forma de tocarme más provocativa.  
Con una gota de sudor en mi frente y nudo cerrando mi garganta, miré a Makoto, al de verdad, al único que yo quería.  
—¡Makoto, detén esto!  
—¡Lo siento Sousuke, les buscaré un lugar tan pronto como sea posible! No quería molestarte.  
De pronto, abrí mis ojos con sobresalto a la vez que Makoto intentaba darle alcance a los gatos que corrían de él por todo el salón. Al parecer sí que habían estado sobre mí mientras dormitaba.  
Respiré profundamente y me sentí agradecido de que todo fuese un sueño.  
—No, es eso. —le detuve. —Puedo quedarme con ellos mientras no sean más, además así no me siento tan solo.  
Makoto me dirigió la mirada con los ojos llorosos, pero se pasó el brazo rápidamente por la cara y me dio una bonita sonrisa. Él creyó que mis gritos en el mundo de Morfeo fueron para él.  
—Pero tú no estás sólo, tonto. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. —se acrecentó un sonrojo en sus pómulos y nervioso bajó la mirada.  
—Me pregunto si en verdad vienes aquí a ver a tus mascotas. —bromeé.  
Tartamudeó, no supo decir lo que quería o no quiso.  
Me tendió al nuevo, y más pequeño cachorro y me cogió de la mano para arrastrarme a la cocina.  
—Te enseñaré a alimentarlo ya que es pequeño.  
Me mintió.  
Se volvió hacia mí una vez más y me presentó la tarta que había estado haciendo mientras dormía.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Sou.  
Esto sí pudo con mi parte razonable destruyéndola por completo, así, no pude resistirme a robarle la sonrisa con un beso fugaz en su mejilla rubí.  
—Gracias por todo, Mako.


	10. Llamada Telefónica

Oh, dioses del Olimpo, se os ha escapado una deidad. Sí, estoy seguro, su cuerpo no es de este mundo. El color canela que se mantenía abrazado a su anatomía hasta unos meses después del verano y ese cabello de oro que resplandecía a la luz del sol era digno de Apolo. Sí, ese que hacía a los hombres conscientes de sus pecados y era el agente de su purificación. Podía decirse perfectamente que fue lo que hizo conmigo. Por eso mismo, bebería únicamente de ese sudor mezclado con agua clorada que le resbala por los montículos de su espalda y respiraría tan sólo de ese aliento fresco si pudiera sobrevivir con ello.  
—¿Ese es tu novio? —susurró una voz vacilante a mi oído.  
Tras un salto sobre la silla cerré con prisa la pantalla de mi portátil como si eso arreglará ya nada.  
—Kazu-nii, maldición, llama antes de entrar. —restregué mi nuca a la vez que tartamudeaba cualquier excusa que hiciera que cambiara de tema. Sabía que si no era así vendrían burlas por doquier y no quería tal cosa. Debido a que hacía días que no hablábamos, hoy se había despertado en mí uno de esos momentos en los que su ausencia se aferraba con garras afiladas a mi pecho. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verle, que desde que se marchó cada día escuece un poco. No es un dolor fuerte, pero es constante y eso es aún peor.  
—No te vale de nada tapar el rojo de tu cuello, ni ocultarme por más tiempo a Tachibana. —dijo con sarna, y a la vez que volvía a abrir el ordenador todos mis músculos se tensaban.  
El vídeo se había pausado con Makoto estirando sus deltoides de espaldas a la cámara. Su musculatura era detallada y labrada y la calidad de la capturadora había atrapado cada perla transparente que la adornaba. Ese bañador largo que se empeñaba en usar, y al que otras veces hubiera rogado en silencio que mostrará más, hoy me parecía que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Estaba tan pegado a su anatomía que podía intuirse cómo de labradas estaban sus piernas.  
—Qué culazo ¿no?  
Pegué un nuevo respingo en la silla y volví a cerrar la pantalla echándome sobre el aparato con la intención de que mi gracioso primo no volviera a hacer de las suyas. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Si se pensaba que dejaría que cualquiera disfrutara de la vista de mi novio en mi presencia estaba muy equivocado!  
—Bueno, ya vale, es mi chico ¿sabes? No está bien que digas esas cosas.  
Tras un parpadeo intentando esclarecer su sorpresa, su risa me desconcertó.  
—Woah, Sousuke, ahora sí pareces un verdadero Yamazaki.  
Con una sonrisa socarrona se apartó de mí y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. No supe que quería decir con eso de verdadero Yamazaki, ¿es que acaso hasta ahora no lo había sido?  
—Me refiero a que fue elegante de tu parte. —respondió a esa pregunta no formulada. Aun así, la respuesta me seguía dejando un poco confuso.  
—¿No piensas irte? —no es que su presencia me fuera del todo incómoda, pero, realmente ahora sólo quería acabar de ver ese vídeo para hacer tiempo hasta que Makoto llamara. Le echaba de menos y lo único que me apetecía era volver a escuchar su voz.  
Mala pregunta. Aprovechó para burlarse de mí.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a tocarte? Eso te quita todo lo galán que acabas de ser.  
Cogí el primer libro que tenía a mano y se lo lancé sin piedad a la cabeza. Desgraciadamente fue bloqueado por esas manazas tras unas risas burlesca que comenzaban a impacientarme.  
—Vamos Sou-nii, —estaba haciéndome la pelota, claramente. Le puse un gesto de indiferencia. —quiero que me cuentes sobre él. Es la primera vez que eres tan formal con alguien.  
La mirada de Kazu-nii esta vez se tornó seria. Mi primo solo es así cuando realmente le importa un tema. Siendo así, no me podía negar a hablar de mi ángel. Podría pasarme las siguientes horas, o incluso lo que queda de semana hablándole de él. Eso, claro, si prometía no volver a decir estupideces.  
Me di por completo media vuelta para verle y apoyé mis antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla para descansar mi barbilla allí.  
—Bien, sin burlas. —le ordené. —¿qué quieres saber?  
Kazu se encogió de hombros.  
—Todo. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?  
—Era amigo de la infancia de Rin. Ya sabes, de cuando se le metió hacer relevos. Él nadaba espalda.  
—¿Te lo presentó el en alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo?  
—No realmente. Él siempre... estuvo ahí. —tonto de mí, de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Makoto siempre estaba ahí, intentando sacarles una sonrisa a todos sus amigos y yo no quise verlo por ser demasiado cabezota con otras cosas.  
—¿Cómo siempre?  
—S-sí, sólo que al ser cercano a Nanase yo no me acerqué mucho a él hasta...  
—¿Hasta? —alzó una ceja insistiendo a que continuara.  
—Bueno, aquel día del festival en Samezuka comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres y cuando jugamos a las pistolas de agua tuvimos nuestro pequeño duelo. A partir de ese día comenzamos a llevarnos bastante bien.  
—¿Y cómo empezasteis a llevaros más-que-bien?  
—Ese verano hicimos varias quedadas juntos. Rin, Haru, él y yo. Y bueno, ese par, ya sabes, estaba con sus idas y venidas todo el tiempo.  
—Ya. Vas a decirme que el pobre de ti no tenía de otra más que hablar con aquella lindura.  
—Idiota. Por supuesto que no. De hecho, nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien cómo para que a veces Rin y Haru se mirase extraños entre ellos sin saber de qué hablábamos o por qué reíamos a carcajadas.  
—¿Y después?  
—Nos graduamos. Se marchó a Tokio con un sueño y me dejó atrás.  
—Vamos, tu hombro se está recuperando pronto volverás a nadar. —intentó animarme.  
Pero realmente, aunque pueda volver a nadar, mi meta de ser competidor es una opción en la que no tengo voz. Todo dependía de esa cirugía que había aceptado como última salida. Mi sueño dependía de la habilidad de otras manos y eso me causaba impotencia.  
—No te quedes ahí, ahora viene lo bueno. —me animó. —¿Ya te habías enamorado de él para entonces? —sonreí.  
—Bueno... No sabría decirte en qué momento fue. Cuando quise darme cuenta le enviaba un mensaje de "buenos días" en la mañana y otro de "dulces sueños" en la noche.  
—¿Le pediste salir estando a distancia?  
—No. Aproveché su primer viaje de vuelta a Iwatobi para ir a visitarle. El miedo de que alguien pudiera robarme a Makoto en Tokio pudo conmigo y le pedí salir.  
—¿Aceptó de primeras?  
—Por supuesto.  
La alegría invadió mi gesto al recordar ese momento. Nunca había sido un romántico, pero, gracias al consejo de Rin todo salió perfecto. Le invité a salir en la tarde, tomamos unos batidos en una cafetería del centro y hablamos con naturalidad. Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de sentirme nervioso. En mi mente sólo rondaba la idea de qué hacer si él me rechazaba. ¿Acaso podría seguir siendo su amigo? ¿Perdería todo esto? Pero... ¿Y si se enamora de alguien más en Tokio? Eso me daba aliento para seguir. No quería que fuese de alguien más. Quería cuidarlo y protegerlo yo. Así, un rato antes del anochecer le guié hasta la playa (idea de Rin, por supuesto) y allí, mirando la puesta de sol, me declaré. Cuando le dije mis sentimientos, me giré a verle y para mi sorpresa sus mejillas habían tomado ese color rosa que tenían las nubes. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y, no sólo aceptó mis sentimientos, sino que también me reveló los suyos.  
—¿Y qué tal es en la cama?  
—¡¡Kazu-nii!! —iba a tirarle un nuevo libro, pero alzó sus manos a modo de rendición.  
—No es broma, es solo curiosidad. Saber si os entendéis bien. No más.  
Sentí una patada en el estómago. Apreté mis labios, no quería contestar a eso.  
—No lo hemos hecho. —dije escondiendo mi cara sobre mis brazos.  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¿De verdad estoy hablando con Sousuke? ¿Sousuke Yamazaki? ¿Desde cuándo esa voluntad de hierro?  
Mi primo sabía demasiado sobre mis ligues de una noche. Avergonzado por eso, detuve toda la conversación.  
—Desde que mi novio es virgen. Y no se hable más. Márchate de aquí. —antes de que pudiera digerir lo que acababa de confesarle lo agarré del brazo para levantarlo de la cama y lo empuje hasta fuera de la habitación, cerrando tras de mi. Con cerrojo.  
Maldición.  
Claro que mi voluntad no era de hierro. Claro que había pasado de besos a cosas mayores con Makoto, pero no iba a cagarla porque yo fuese un maldito depredador sexual. Aquella carita era tan inocente que aún no quería corromperla. Y a la vez... sí, joder, necesitaba profanar cada centímetro de su piel, su boca y su trasero.  
Mierda. La erección no sólo no se había ido, ahora estaba creciendo.  
No fue buena idea hablar de Makoto y tampoco lo fue ver ese video de los relevos, ni ponerse a pensar porquerías. Pero ahora que estaba seguro y sólo en mi habitación, podía encargarme de ello.  
El sonido del teléfono detuvo la mano que iba a aventurar en mis pantalones. Miré la hora en el despertador. Makoto había tardado casi media hora en llamar. Normalmente es puntual.  
—¿Makoto? —respondí instantáneamente.  
—S-Sou-chan. —parecía nervioso y eso sumado a la hora me preocupó. Aun así, escuchar su voz no ayudaba. Tragué saliva antes de hablar.  
—Mako, ¿está todo bien?  
—Sí... Bueno... No. Te llamé un poco después, pero tengo una razón. P-pero es difícil de explicar.  
—Te escucho, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
—Lo sé, Sou... —su respiración se escuchaba intensa al otro lado. —Y-yo en verdad, iba a llamarte ya que hace días no hablamos y…—cogió y soltó aire muy lentamente. —realmente... te-tengo que hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes.  
—No me asustes, Makoto.  
—Promete que no te reirás de mí, ni harás burla de ello. Ni siquiera volverás a pensar en esto. —dijo con la boca pequeña. Esa voz mimosa hizo que mi pulso siguiera descontrolándose. Me odié a mí mismo y a mi cuerpo por seguir mandando cantidades pulsantes de sangre a donde no debía.  
—Claro... Lo que sea.  
—Podrías... Verás... —necesitó un momento para tranquilizarse. —No baja, Sou.  
—¿Qué? —quizás lo dije demasiado alto, demasiado agudo y malpensé de sobremanera.  
—Q-que no baja. —susurró bajito.  
—¿Qué no baja?  
—Y-ya sabes, Sou. Eso. No me hagas decirlo. —podía imaginarme sus mejillas sofocadas y quise tanto aliviarlas con un poco de saliva que volvió a darme un respingo en las partes bajas.  
—V-vale, tranquilo. ¿Has intentado... —no, no iba a preguntarle si se había masturbado, parecería un pervertido? —darte una ducha?  
—Hum. —asintió. —Pero no funciona ni el agua fría y ni... eso otro. Llevo una semana un tanto ajetreada y ahora, al llegar a casa sólo pensaba en llamarte. Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz y no sé, creo que eso lo empeoró.  
A la mierda la pureza.  
—Tócate, Mako.  
—Pe-pero...  
—Hazlo, despacio. Cierra los ojos e imagina que es mi mano la que te acaricia.  
Tras pocos segundos de aquello, sin escuchar respuesta alguna de su parte, llegó a mis oídos el gemido más dulce que había escuchado nunca.  
—U-uhm.  
Por todos los dioses, estaba haciendo pecar a la castidad. Mordí mis labios y me coloqué el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja mientras me ocupaba de mi propio problema. Lo tenía duro como una roca, palpitante y húmedo. Lo rodeé con fuerza y empecé lento mientras escuchaba los suaves lamentos de Makoto al otro lado de la línea.  
—Continúa un poco más fuerte, Makoto. —rugí más que susurré.  
—Sou... —su aliento se escapaba a medida que hablaba. —Esto es... Soy penoso, lo siento.  
—Ssh. Al contrario, es realmente excitante. —le calmé y distraje esos pensamientos para que realmente pudiera llegar a liberarse. —Casi puedo sentir que estoy contigo, rozando tu miembro con mi boca.  
Uno de sus sonidos se alzó más agudo y suplicante. Escuchar mi voz realmente estaba consiguiendo que él perdiera el control.  
—¿Te gusta mi voz?  
—Me gusta mucho. Uh... Porque es la voz de quien amo.  
Maldita sea. Me quedé pasmado con sus palabras a la vez que notaba otra sacudida bajar por mi vientre. Makoto podía seguir siendo el ser más dulce de la tierra incluso teniendo sexo por teléfono. ¿Cómo lo lograba?  
—Sou, ¿sabes...? —continuó jadeando. Incluso podía escuchar el chapoteo de sus manos mientras lo hacía. —Pensé que no era lo suficientemente sensual para ti. Ya sabes... no soy experto en cosas como esta.  
—Créeme eres muy sexy. Tengo que resistirme a tocarte con mis propias manos cuando te tengo cerca, a besarte en todo momento.  
—Aa-ah. —gimoteó al borde del orgasmo. Sólo de imaginarlo con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas al borde de sus pestañas yo enardecía aún más.  
—Un poco más, amor. Yo también estoy llegando. —Makoto soltó un sonido afirmativo. —Más rápido. —tanto mi mano como la suya aumentaron su ritmo. Lo imaginaba retorciéndose sobre su cama, clamando por mí en su mente. —Makoto. —lo llamé lo más sugerente posible. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza imaginando su cuerpo rogandole al mío velocidad y que por nada del mundo se detuviera ahora.  
—Sousuke... Sousuke. ¡Sou!  
Me desprendí de todos mis sentidos a la vez mientras eyaculaba gritando mi nombre. Digamos que mi primer orgasmo con Makoto no había sido como yo lo imaginaba, pero nadie iba a cambiar mi pensamiento de que había superado mis expectativas.  
Espero que los vecinos de Makoto no hayan escuchado eso.  
—¿Sabes que acabas de cumplir con una de mis fantasías sexuales? —le dije casi sin aliento.  
—Sou. —sollozó. —¡Qué vergüenza!  
No pude evitar reír con ternura a la vez que miraba aquel espeso líquido sobre mi mano. Si tan sólo fuese suyo... Quería abrazarlo y mimarlo tras esto.  
—Te quiero mucho, Makoto.  
—Y yo. Pero olvida lo de ahora, lo prometiste. —exigió con duda.  
—Vale, aquí no ocurrió nada. —decidí esconder que algo así no saldría de mi cabeza tan pronto.  
—Te quiero mucho, Sou.  
Sonreí. No sé hasta qué punto podría mantenerme a raya después de esto, pero me daba igual, ahora sí, mi objetivo era corromperlo.


	11. Inmoral

03:14  
Sousuke llamando.  
Makoto sonríe y rechaza la llamada, pero el remitente vuelve a insistir. Incapaz de ignorarlo completamente, mete su teléfono vibrando en su pantalón, mientras un cosquilleo se forma en su estómago. Se retira de la barra con una nueva copa y vuelve a mitad de la pista a ritmo de la música. Está oscuro pero los destellos de luces de colores parecen acompañarlo en su juego.  
No responderle a posta era su manera de volverlo loco. Lo estaba pasando bien y los mensajes desesperados y las últimas llamadas de Sousuke no hacían más que ampliar la diversión de la noche. Aunque Haru lleva horas sentado en un taburete, al menos Kisumi le seguía el rollo y se movía junto a él. Era el maestro del coqueteo, el príncipe de la picardía, el dueño de la pista de baile, pero Makoto estaba aprendiendo rápido, cosa que a él no le desagradaba. Al contrario, era de lo más interesante. Había escuchado las excusas más interesantes y las mejores mentiras para llevarte un hombre a la cama de aquellos labios amelocotonados y esos ojos boscosos, aquella cara de ángel de Makoto había dejado caer la mandíbula de Kisumi varias veces al suelo. Hoy sería una de esas.  
—¿El camarero te invitó esa copa? —le preguntó curioso con ese brillo violáceo y travieso en su mirada y deslizando un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja sin dejar de bailar.  
La música sonaba alta y el alcohol arde por las venas de Makoto, así que sigue bailando. No va a contestar, aunque como respuesta sonríe a la equivocada idea de su amigo. Su móvil sigue vibrando en su trasero, pero se negaba también a responder. No iba a hablar con un idiota enfadado por teléfono aun sabiendo que él lo había provocado. ¿Qué pretende?  
Yo quiero bailar esta noche. Dijo la canción y Makoto lo aceptó como suyo, como cierto.  
Estaba harto de sus groserías de niño mimado. Siempre les pasa a quienes no tienen hermanos, se vuelven egoístas y lo quieren todo para ellos y Makoto lo sabía bien. Sabía que cuatro palabras lo enfadarían. Porque Sousuke no podía quedarse quieto sabiendo que Makoto andaba por ahí con Kisumi.  
Yo sé que las noches no son solas para mí.  
Y eso era precisamente algo que Makoto disfrutaba. Si Kisumi acababa comiéndose los morros con el chico moreno de su espalda, él contemplaría la vista de una forma muy especial. Sonrió. No lo necesitaría esta noche. No cuando Sousuke seguramente conducía enrabietado por un par de fotos en redes sociales y un "Eres un soso, Yamazaki." De hecho, no debía tardar en llegar después de las interminables llamadas. Y si se equivocaba, si no era así, aún con el orgullo dañado, haría una visita a los baños de un lujoso hotel con el chico de mejor ver que hubiera en la discoteca después de observar de su maestro lo que fuera necesario. Hoy, por suerte había un par de chicos de provecho.  
Aunque... Visto lo visto, no harían falta pues su ligue acababa de entrar por la puerta con aires de tiburón dispuesto a cazar. Con un baile disimulado, Makoto se da media y se hace el despistado mientras sostiene a Kisumi del cuello y comienza a bailar más cerca, más intenso.  
Lo muevo rompopon.  
Sabe que los ojos aguamarina ya le están viendo y desata sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. Su trasero no hace más que apretar los pantalones de Sousuke a pesar de la distancia. También su mandíbula se tensa, pues su acompañante se anima y baila más duro también. Para Sousuke la vista es deliciosa, si no fuese por Kisumi llevando manos a cinturas que no le pertenecen, rozando vientre con el puro hierro de los abdominales de Makoto.  
Sé que me celas y yo te veo.  
Haru le detiene y lo calma con pocas palabras antes de que él se ponga a vociferar en medio del lugar. Sousuke no se había percatado de sus manos en puño, su cejo fruncido y los pasos agigantados que daba hasta que el chico caballa le detuvo.  
La canción suena. Makoto se la canta en la distancia clavando una vista intensa y tocada por el alcohol.  
—Te pones celoso si bailo con otro, yo no soy de ellos, ni tuyo tampoco.  
Las manos de Haru son esta vez incapaces de detener al moreno, pero su amigo se lo había buscado. De un momento a otro Makoto es arrastrado fuera de la pista hacia el baño. La madera sufre un portazo poco amigable por el choque del enorme cuerpo del muchacho. Sousuke pasea por delante del lavabo y los tres baños del lugar. Sus pisadas son robustas, su pelo una y otra vez maltratado por sus manos y sus ojos buscan algo en las baldosas del suelo. Sabe que decir una sola palabra será insuficiente de forma que todas se agolpan en su garganta y forman un nudo.  
Makoto sonríe sarcásticamente y Sousuke se da cuenta enseguida de ese horrible gesto.  
—Estás en la mierda.  
—¿Y tú has venido a rescatarme? —suelta una risa tonta, sabía que no.  
Sousuke se queda paralizado, mudo de nuevo, incapaz de contestarle a Makoto y mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos. Haciendo que su corazón se encoja y duela, porque sabía que eso era imposible. Sabía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Makoto seguiría su ritmo de vida, ese en el que él se había incluído a la fuerza bruta y de la única manera que le permitía. El único modo de no perder contacto con Makoto era hacer las cosas como él dictaba. Y eso a Sousuke no le agradaba.  
—Mira Sousuke... Sólo quiero seguir bailando. —presionó sabiendo que provocaría.  
Más confusión, más inseguridad.  
Su boca comiendo de la suya por desesperación.  
Esa era la única manera de tener a Makoto y se negaba a entregárselo a otro y menos aun estando él ahí delante. Aunque sus entrañas quemasen por un poco de otro tipo de acercamiento, Sousuke ignoraba su deseo más puro y se rendía.  
Ya había pasado por eso. Enfadarse, jugar a olvidarlo, hacerle ver a Makoto que no le necesitaba... Todo eso sólo acababa de una forma aún más dolorosa para él: ser rechazado por el castaño y que éste desapareciera con un cualquiera.  
Un desconocido que probaría todo de Makoto. Todo lo que a Sousuke le encantaba y le hacía babear como un perro.  
Pero no iba a ocurrir eso hoy, sería suficiente con sostener aquella cintura con fuerza y besar con la máxima ternura posible a aquel ángel caído. Y sí, Makoto usó con urgencia su lengua, su deseo reclamaba.  
—Vayamos a bailar. —dijo entre la saliva aún mezclada.  
Sousuke lo detuvo. El baño era un mal lugar para lo que sus anatomías súplica Ban pero bailar en mitad del pub no era mejor idea.  
—A un hotel.  
—La estaba pasando bien, no seas aburrido.  
Y otra vez esa palabra mágica que hacía que Sousuke como idiota fuese arrastrado por él.  
No quería que Makoto se cansara de él, no quería decepcionarlo, así que lo acompañó afuera y prometió que bailaría tras unas copas. Y el castaño bailó. Con Kisumi, con el chico moreno que no hacía más que acercárseles y con Rin que de un momento a otro se había unido a la fiesta.  
Sousuke optó por beber junto a Haru en la barra. Prefería mantenerse al margen, no le gustaba nada de aquello.  
Él cuerpo de Makoto sobado por todos. Su cintura y sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música mejor que muchos bailarines profesionales y su trasero... Definitivamente le comía por dentro verlo hacer twerking ante cualquiera, ante todos. Esos ojos de fiera comiéndole, si fuera por él todos quedarían ciegos.  
—¿Por qué siempre acabas haciendo que venga? Odio como nos mata con la mirada. —las manos de Kisumi rodeaban a Makoto y tocaban todo su torso mientras bailaba.  
—Porque nadie folla como él.  
Kisumi quedó más que satisfecho con la respuesta y aunque se lo pidió prestado para comprobarlo, Makoto sabía que eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Sousuke sólo lo complacía a él y se sentía poderoso con ello.  
El tiempo pasaba y el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en Sousuke, notaba como su vista ya no podía despegarse del castaño y cómo la ira corría con más auge por sus venas. Dudaba que en cualquier momento le cantaría las cuarenta a Makoto y se largaría dignamente a su casa. Pero antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, el castaño ya estaba con él en la barra, pedía una nueva copa y arrastraba a Sousuke como un muñeco. Como él quería. Como si fuese amo y señor de esa piel pálida, del negro ébano de su pelo y sus ojos de jade.  
Era un bonito tesoro que quería lucir. No era para que estuviera escondido y bebiendo.  
Y tal como quiso lo hizo. La gloria que sentía Makoto cuando él era el que hacía lo que quería con el hombre indomable era muy satisfactoria. Así que lo guio a su danza, pero esta vez estaba enfocada únicamente en él. No lo tocaba ni un milímetro, pero sentía descargas que presionaba en su vientre y descendían. Era tan embaucador que el tiburón acabó por moverse, a su son, pero con la misma regla nunca dicha de tampoco tocar a Makoto. Sus caderas simulaban choques que nunca se producían, sus pechos se acercaban con cada compás, pero no se sentían entre sí. Sousuke creyó que podría perder el control de su cuerpo ahí mismo, con sólo mirarlo.  
Una vez estaba suficientemente ebrio como para que todo el lugar le importará lo más mínimo, Makoto pegaba sus besos al cuello de Sousuke siendo ese su único contacto y el muchacho, rendido a sus caricias, se dejaba hacer, aunque sintiera cien ojos que ahora se los comían a ambos.  
No tardaron mucho más en salir de allí y conseguir llegar a la casa de Sousuke que quedaba cercana. Sin aguantar besos intensos en mitad de las esquinas, toqueteos indecorosos en el ascensor o las manos traviesas de Makoto que impedían abrir la puerta, pero tenían destreza en abrir cremalleras.  
Sousuke reparó un momento, olvidándose de cualquier vecino, en que los dedos ásperos de Makoto jugaran sobre su erección.  
Pero necesitaban entrar y llegar rápido a la habitación si querían seguir. Tembloroso volvió la llave a la puerta y una vez abierta, arrastró a Makoto a la habitación.  
Él se dejó guiar, hasta el último punto, donde tomó el control y tumbó a Sousuke en la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Lo tenía. Así era. Lo bueno estaba por comenzar.  
Sousuke quedó hipnotizado con la forma violenta en la que Makoto se sacó su camiseta. Sus brazos venosos y musculados hicieron tan solo un movimiento y la prenda voló a otra parte de la habitación. En su vientre notó un tirón que le hizo volver rápidamente al mundo y desabrochar aquellos vaqueros que se veían demasiado apretados.  
Makoto respiró fuertemente con una agradable sensación de sentir el cuerpo ajeno deseoso del suyo. Era magnífico, poderoso, aquel hombre bajo suya siempre provocaba esa sensación en él. Podía sentir cómo le urgía establecer contacto, Sousuke estaba desesperado por una gota de su esencia. Makoto era entonces el rey bien mimado.  
Volviendo sobre sus cabales, trayendo a sus oídos sus propios gemidos, comenzó a retenerlos. La lengua maestra de Sousuke ablandaba todo aquello a lo que pensaba hincarle el diente instantes después para así sensibilizar la zona y que todo se sintiera magnificado. Sobre sus muslos e ingles se coloreaban ya varios rosetones violáceos. Marcas de victoria y sellos de buen sexo. Signos de Sousuke.  
Normalmente, los otros chicos con los que había llegado a acostarse preferían no marcar ni ser marcados. Era una autodefensa, más para los otros que para él pues muchos de ellos tenían pareja o estaban viéndose con alguien. Makoto nunca preguntaba, no quería saberlo, pero lo averiguó por coincidencia más de una vez.  
Pero ¿pero por qué pensaba en todos idiotas justo ahora? Ah sí, para recordarse a sí mismo porqué únicamente repetía con Sousuke. Él era intenso, único. Cada vez parecía diferente. Colapsaba de pasión. Le aumentaba el pulso a mil y la sangre se concentraba a partes iguales en su cara y en sus bajos.  
Y justo en el momento en el que creería desmayarse, él se metería su miembro en la boca. Hasta su garganta. Entero. Apretado. Simulaba tragos que hacían ruina su cerebro. Sus manos pasaban de sujetarse de aquellos anchos hombros al pelo de ébano para que succionara al ritmo que su cuerpo le suplicaba.  
—Sousuke, más. ¡Más fuerte!  
Las caderas de Makoto eran puro descontrol. Sousuke sostenía con ahínco sus nalgas y sentía en su boca toda aquella extensión dura y caliente llenarse de un jugo mezcla de su saliva y el presemen del otro. Su mirada era como una fosa abismal de la que Makoto se sentía incapaz de escapar.  
Entonces ocurría, sabía que lo inundaría todo de un momento a otro y antes de eso los dedos de Sousuke se deslizaba hasta esa deliciosa zona. Se introducían sin molestia y encontraban sin dificultad el pequeño abultamiento que provocaba unos suspiros agudos, propios de la sensibilidad inigualable de ese lugar.  
Una vez suficientemente preparado, Makoto empujó a Sousuke a que quedara de nuevo sumiso bajo suya. Una mirada traviesa entre ambos y Makoto se deslizaba sobre la virilidad de Sousuke. Era imposible retener esta vez los sonidos muriendo en sus labios, necesitaba soltar aquellos aullidos al aire con la naturalidad que le surgía. Sousuke respondía con gruñidos guturales de lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí, el castaño se sentía más vivo que nunca.  
Era poco lo que tardaba el cuerpo de Sousuke en moverse lentamente al principio y bruscamente poco después. No podía resistir desde el momento en el que se encontraba dentro de la anatomía canela del castaño. Acariciaba el bajo vientre de Makoto sintiéndose ahí y haciendo que toda su extensión se endureciera por la sensación.  
Ambos aceleraban los movimientos, las bocas buscaban saciarse en los labios del otro y sus lenguas querían llegar aún más profundas, al igual que las embestidas. Makoto se movía y oprimía sobre la piel pálida de Sousuke y Sousuke colisionaba y golpeaba sobre las duras nalgas de Makoto.  
En cierto momento los recuerdos de ambos agolpaban, se mezclaban y se enredaban. Lenguas, manos, dedos, labios, caricias, sususurros, gemidos, gruñidos. Sousuke se venía, pero seguía duro, Makoto gritaba orgasmos y pedía por más. Ninguno de los dos supo las veces que acabaron por venirse, cuanto disfrutaban de ver y oír al otro en los momentos de más placer. Makoto sentía que desfallecía y una vez acabadas las fuerzas, ambos caían rendidos, enredados en el cuerpo del otro.  
Y en el momento en que Sousuke despertaba de pronto dándose cuenta que había caído dormido, la cama quedaba vacía. La ropa había desaparecido y la única prueba que tenía de que todo no había sido un sueño era su cuerpo desnudo y marcado y las manchas sobre las sábanas. Solitario y árido. Makoto huía y Sousuke sabía que por muy lejos que corriera se había escondido en un lugar de su corazón, un lugar del que no saldría pero que destruía poco a poco. Como gota a gota destruye el agua a la roca.


	12. Chapter 12

20 de diciembre  
Trabajar como técnico de maquinaria no era el trabajo de mis sueños, debía admitirlo, pero no estaba mal. Revisaba las piezas, ajustaba los tornillos que quedaban flojos, arreglaba cables. Normalmente era algo solitario, pero eso cambió en el momento en que cambié de empresa hace un año. Ahora tenía un compañero de oficio. Y uno bastante hablador.  
Él se relacionaba con todos. Las chicas de la cadena de montaje, la pareja de electricidad, el mozo de carga del almacén 3 y los dos del almacén 5. Todos caían rendidos ante su sonrisa, preguntaban por su familia e incluso se quitaban la gorra al saludar. Nadie podía negar que era un chico encantador, así que arrastrado por esa magia yo comencé a abrirme un poco a los demás hasta el punto de hacer cosas que nunca había hecho y que incluso me divertían.  
—Oye, Sou doy por hecho que vas a venir a cenar con los demás después de los fuegos. —Makoto Tachibana, mi fiel compañero de ojos esmeralda, no hacía plan en el que no me incluía. —Te tengo apuntado el primero.  
—¿Acaso puedo rechazarlo? —me burlé.  
—No. — sonrió alegremente.  
—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que aguantarte borracho en Año Nuevo.  
Su cara se llenó de un color rojo vivo, ya había tenido que cargar una vez con Makoto excedido de cervezas y no era una anécdota de la que se sintiera muy orgulloso.  
—No beberé. —dijo con la boca pequeña.  
Quizás... jaja, no podía creerlo ¿me estaba inundando el espíritu navideño? No. Era la primera corazonada de la que fui consciente.  
_2 de enero _  
La gente se obsesiona bastante con el comienzo de un nuevo año. No me gusta. Desprecian un viejo diario que han escribiendo día tras día y ha surgido de sufrimiento, buenos momentos y mucho, mucho esfuerzo y lo desechan a la basura para estrenar uno nuevo. Un nuevo manojo de papel bien decorado en las primeras páginas que se degradará con el paso de los días, las semanas y meses.  
—Supongo que es una manera de ilusionarse de nuevo. —me dijo él.  
—¿Ilusionarse?  
Makoto miró al cielo tras la ventana. Lo había traído a mi casa después de que bebiera de más en la cena. Un impulso me llevó a invitarlo pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. Y ahora estaba envuelto en una manta con uno de mis pijamas mientras bebía chocolate de mi taza favorita. Era un poco entrañable.  
—Nuevas oportunidades. Como cuando deseas volver a enamorarte. —acabó contestando. Sentí por un momento un gran latido en mi pecho y a la vez, vértigo.  
—No creo en el amor.  
Miré al vacío, a las inexistentes estrellas, dejando un amargor sobre mis labios después de haber declarado aquello en voz alta de nuevo.  
No vi a Makoto, pero sabría que como tantas otras veces habría, como cosa inusual en él, fruncido el ceño.  
_4 de febrero _  
Makoto había comenzado a enseñarme memes de gatos y no sé de qué manera acabamos viendo videos sobre cosas terroríficas. Él se aferraba aterrado a mi brazo y yo bromeaba sin admitir que incluso a mí me producían escalofríos algunas de las historias. Estábamos tan concentrados mirando la pantalla que nos sobresaltamos cuando sentimos las manos sobre nuestras espaldas.  
—¡No quiero morir tan joven! —confesó como un chiquillo asustado.  
—¿Preparando una cena para San Valentín? —bromeó nuestro compañero.  
—¡No…! ¿Eh? —Makoto volvió sus pensamientos hacia cosas racionales dejando atrás los fantasmas y otros seres.  
—Veíamos algunas chorradas. —dije. —Creo que ninguno de nosotros está interesado en prepararle nada a nadie.  
Makoto hizo una mueca.  
—Yo saldré a una cita a ciegas, si estáis libres, deberíais hacer lo mismo. Quién sabe si mañana recibís dulces o encontráis a vuestro amor verdadero.  
—Eso sólo pasa en películas, yo no creo en el... —mantuve mi boca cerrada antes de girarme a Makoto y ver cómo me atravesaba con la mirada.  
El nuevo fichaje del almacén 1 rio, me dio una palmada en la espalda y huyó a su trabajo al presenciar la situación incómoda.  
El silencio sepulcral de Makoto consiguió incomodarme más que todos los videos y hechos surrealistas publicados por la web.  
—Si yo estuviera enamorado… —tragó saliva y repitió costosamente. — Si yo estuviera enamorado, ¿crees que sería falso? ¿Piensas que esté equivocado si creo en ello ciegamente o crees que lo que siento es mentira?  
La pregunta me dejó helado pero mi respuesta fue clara.  
—Tú eres diferente.  
_12 de febrero _  
No era la primera vez que dormía mal por esa misma razón. Mi manera de hablar dañaba de algún modo a Makoto. Incluso después de que intenté saber algo más él cambió de tema. Pero me había hecho preguntarme algo: ¿Makoto estaba enamorado?  
De alguna forma eso me enfadaba.  
La constante y obvia respuesta afirmativa en mi cabeza, me molestaba. Que cualquier idiota lo hubiera rechazado o ignorara sus sentimientos, me fastidiaba. Pero por más que lo pensaba, lo que más me irritaba es que Makoto dedicaba sus pensamientos a alguien. Sus ojos buscaban a otros a escondidas, sus manos deseaban tomar unas manos que yo no conocía, sus labios deseaban… no. No. Me cabreaba tan sólo pensarlo.  
_14 de febrero _  
¿En qué momento me pareció una buena idea preparar chocolate como una adolescente? Me di un buen cabezazo contra una de las estanterías de herramientas esperando que la lucidez volviera a mi cabeza.  
—Hey. —el saludo de Makoto sonó más bien a pregunta. —¿Estás bien?  
¿Por qué tenía que estar especialmente guapo hoy? ¿Qué cojones he estado pensando durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que es tan importante para mí?  
—Estoy bien. —me rasqué la frente con nerviosismo.  
Makoto se agachó, desafortunadamente, a recoger los chocolates que llevaban su nombre etiquetado. Se quedó paralizado al verlos. Una decena de bombones envueltos en una bolsa y adornados con un lazo verde y una nota hacia él que habían caído tras mi propia idiotez.  
Era tan cursi. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo, como lo había ensayado.  
—Makoto… Yo creo que quizá… Bueno… Creo que te quiero un poco.  
Su expresión se volvió extraña y fue la bofetada mental necesaria para darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Te quiero un poco? ¿Qué mierda es esa? Makoto merecía más y yo debía ser sincero después de tanto tiempo.  
Con valentía, rectifiqué.  
—Te amo. — nuestras voces hicieron coro.  
Mi corazón sufrió un fuerte impacto.  
Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un tono rosáceo y su sonrisa se engrandeció. Un segundo después, mi cerebro se hizo papilla y mi boca estaba pegada a la suya masajeando suavemente sus labios. Quizá el amor estaba esperando que yo abriera mis puertas.________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicar una vez más esta historia Dahteste. Tus ideas son maravillosas e inspiradoras.


End file.
